


The Prisoner

by Juliandria



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/M, Love, Rage, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 26,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliandria/pseuds/Juliandria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young woman unwittingly swaps places with her treacherous twin sister, only to end up a prisoner of the King of Erebor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cora sat impatiently under an elm tree as she waited for her lover who appeared to be running late. Her horse was acting skittish tonight, perhaps sensing her foul mood.

“If this bloody fool doesn’t arrive soon, I will take my leave,” she muttered to herself.

Meanwhile, Cora’s husband, Dermet, was at his home in Dale having a drink with his good friends King Thorin and Lord Brandon. It was no joyous occasion as he confided in them about his misery.

“She has made me the laughing stock of this town. Everyone knew the bitch was sleeping around before I learned of it. I have given her everything; my love, a great home, jewels, expensive gowns and this is how she has repaid me for the past two years. Sometimes I wonder if she only married me for my wealth.”

His friends listened on silently as he vented angrily. They knew he had reached his boiling point with his wife’s infidelities.

“I should have married her twin sister—a good and honorable young woman—joined a company of soldiers a year ago to tend the wounded. Instead, I end up with that viper…”

In the middle of his tirade, he said something that caught both of their attention.

“Did you hear what I said?” he was addressing Thorin.

“I did. I couldn’t be sure that you meant it.”

“Well, I meant it. As king you have numerous resources at your disposal. If I turn her over to you as your prisoner, you can throw her in a dungeon, make her your servant, or have her executed—after you make her suffer, of course. I don’t care which option you chose. I want to punish her the way she has punished me these past two years.”

Thorin remembered Dermet in earlier days—a great warrior until he suffered a battle wound on his right leg that left him with a permanent limp. Then he met Cora…he seemed very happy as he wasted no time making her his wife. It was painful to watch his friend breakdown this way. This was not the same Dermet he had known for years—happy, good-natured, strong, and the eternal optimist. This horrid woman had broken his heart and spirit. As terrible as all this sounded, he could not simply take someone as a prisoner because she was unfaithful to his good friend.

“On what charge?” Brandon asked.

Dermet turned to Brandon and paused for the briefest moment. Then he turned to Thorin.

“Isn’t there a pending warrant for the arrest of the person who tried to murder your nephew Kili?”

Thorin’s eyes widen with disbelief. “What do you mean?”

“She was having an affair with him and not long before the affair ended, he was mysteriously poisoned.”

“I knew nothing of this affair. Why didn’t you say something sooner?” Thorin asked with indignation.

“I was ashamed…ashamed to admit that she was being unfaithful to me.” Dermet’s eyes grew distant as he spoke.

“How can you be sure that she was the one who poisoned him?” Thorin asked skeptically.

“I am not…but the timing is highly coincidental and very suspicious. Don't you agree?”

“What reason would she have to poison him?”

“You can ask her that yourself when she becomes your prisoner.”

Thorin remained silent for a while as his mind tried to absorb tonight’s new revelation.

“When should I take her off your hands?” he heard himself ask.

Brandon looked at Thorin with disbelief.

Dermet smiled for the first time that evening. “Tomorrow night.”

“I will send my guards for her tomorrow night.”

* * * * * *

Cora spotted her lover riding in the distance and she immediately rose from under the tree, prepared to give him a piece of her mind for keeping her waiting.

He quickly dismounted his horse, his face filled with anxiety.

“You are late! Where were you?” Cora yelled at him. He didn’t respond right away.

“What is the matter?” she asked, noticing his grave expression.

“We need to move up our timeline…we must set sail tomorrow morning.” He urged her.

“Have you gone mad??! We were scheduled to depart in one week’s time! You simply cannot expect me to leave at a moment’s notice!” she said with outrage.

“Cora, sweetheart, listen to me carefully…” He grabbed her shoulders firmly. “You have no choice. Your husband plans to turn you over to King Thorin tomorrow night…as his prisoner.”

“Oh Brandon…” she said with despair.


	2. Chapter 2

“I cannot leave first thing in the morning. I need to wait until he leaves for town to tend to his business affairs. “

“When will that be? We cannot delay any further?” Brandon asked her anxiously.

“He leaves late morning…it gives us plenty of time. He will be gone for at least three hours.” Cora reassured him.

* * * * * *

That night, Cora lay in bed staring at the ceiling, willing the hours to tick away. She was going on an adventure with Lord Brandon. It didn’t matter one bit to her that she did not love him. She needed a change. She was sick of her life with her husband, the boredom that consumed her days. They stopped sleeping together over a year ago when he began to get wind of her affairs. He now slept in the guestroom and she was more than happy to let him stay there.

Cora soon drifted off to sleep and was awakened by the aroma of breakfast cooking in the kitchen. It suddenly reminded her that she needed to send out their maid, Nell, on a long errand.

She waited until Dermet left the house to leave her bed chamber. Nell placed breakfast on the dining table for her. As she took a seat at the table, she handed Nell a folded piece of paper which contained a list of items she needed her to pick up in town.

Cora began packing her belongings as soon as she heard Nell leave to run her errands. About fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Cora cursed as she wondered if Nell had forgotten something.

“I ought to fire this simpleton,” she said to herself as she headed for the door.

Cora opened the door and was shocked by the person who greeted her outside. It was her twin sister, Ariel.

“What are you doing here? Are you back?” she asked somewhat annoyed at her sister timing.

Ariel smiled at her sister as she reached out her arms to hug her. Cora quickly disengaged from her as she ushered her into the house.

“I’m so sorry, Cora. I didn’t know where else to go. You sold our childhood home while I was away and now I have no home.”

“I thought you weren’t coming back and I needed the money.” Cora said with annoyance.

“Are you having money problems? Is Dermet’s business in trouble?” Ariel was concerned.

Cora stared at Ariel for a brief moment as the wheels in her head began to turn.

“No. It’s nothing of the sort. I needed the money to help an ailing friend seek medical help and pay for her medicines…Dermet simply will not help. She lives far from here, in Bree, and he refuses to let me see her. He’s been so hateful with me lately.” 

Ariel looked upon her sister with pity. “Forgive me, Cora. I had no idea. Here I am selfishly thinking about my own needs when you are clearly suffering. Is there anything I can do to help now that I’ve returned? Perhaps I can speak with Dermet and reason with him.”

“No…no. It’s no use. He does not listen to reason. However, now that you’re here, there is something that you can do to help me.” Cora said innocently.

“Please…name it.” Ariel was eager to help her suffering sister.

“My friend has taken a turn for the worse and she does not have much longer to live.”

“Oh dear…” Ariel gasped.

“I desperately need to see her before she passes on…” Cora said, her eyes tearing up.

“How can I help?” Ariel asked, not knowing how she could possibly help her sister with her plight when her husband was standing in the way.

“You can pretend to be me.” Cora said softly.

“I can’t. He will figure out.” Ariel was shocked by the suggestion.

“He won’t. Trust me. We don’t spend any time together. When he is home I stay in my bed chamber. We don’t even share a bed…he sleeps in one of the guest rooms.” Cora tried hard to convince her.

“That’s so awful. How can you live like this? You must be dying inside.” Ariel heart’s broke for Cora.

“It is awful but I’m only asking you to be me for just a few days. It will be enough time for me to travel to Bree and spend time with my ailing friend…say good bye before she passes on.”

Ariel struggled with this dilemma. She did not like being dishonest, but sometimes one had to make exceptions. How could she deny her sister the opportunity to say her last good bye to a dying friend? Perhaps if she did this one thing for Cora, it will bring her sister a brief escape from all the suffering she was enduring at her husband’s side.

“I will do it. I will help you.” She said to Cora with determination.

“Oh Ariel! You are the best sister anyone could ever have.” She hugged her twin tightly, a smile of self-satisfaction spreading across her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin sat silently behind his oak desk in his work chamber while Balin gave him an accounting of the kingdom’s affairs. His mind was somewhere else as he only half-listened to Balin’s report. This was also the room where he held his council meeting. Thorin glanced at the long table in the middle of the chamber that sat twenty people. He needed to meet with his council of advisors this evening.

“Would that be all, my lord?” Balin concluded.

Thorin nodded slowly. Balin took this as his cue to rise and depart from the chamber.

“Wait!” Thorin stopped him.

“Yes, my lord?” Balin turned to him.

“Please arrange for a meeting of the Council this evening.”

“Will do, my lord.” Balin nodded.

“One other thing…I need to see Kili at once.”

“I will send him to you straightaway. Good day, my lord.” Balin departed, sensing that something was amiss with the king but he had enough sense not to ask.

Within minutes, Kili was standing before him. Thorin slowly looked up from his desk. He noticed his nephew appeared nervous.

“Sit down.” He ordered him.

Kili appeared relieved with the order.

After a moment’s pause, Thorin spoke to him. “It has come to my attention that you were…involved with the wife of my friend Lord Dermet.”

Kili’s eyes widened with fear. “I—I was not involved—“

Thorin knew he would try to deny it, but he also knew that Kili was a bad liar—the truth was written all over his face.

“Don’t bother to deny it. I know this to be true. Did you really believe I would not find out?”

Kili hung his head and remained silent before he whispered, “No, Uncle.”

“You knew that she was my friend’s wife…yet you proceeded with the affair.”

“I did not want to be involved with her…but she was very persistent…”

“That is no excuse.” Thorin interrupted him angrily. “You are supposed to be stronger than that. We are not speaking of any common person here…she is Dermet’s wife. This is not how we treat our friends.”

Kili looked down as Thorin’s words made him feel ashamed.

“I am very sorry. It will not happen again.”

“Tell me…how did the affair end?” Thorin asked him.

“She ended it…I tried to change her mind. I think she was afraid because her husband was beating her.”

“Beating her?” Thorin asked with disbelief.

“Yes. She had a scar to prove it. It was right above her navel where he stabbed her once.”

“That’s not possible.” Thorin said this more to himself. He knew Dermet would never strike a woman.

“I offered to help her…I told her I would tell you about it and that you would offer her refuge in our kingdom…but that only upset her more. She was very afraid.”

“She wasn’t afraid…she simply took you for the fool that you are.” Thorin said to him angrily as he realized that this may be the reason why Cora may have poisoned him.

Kili was hurt by his uncle’s words.

“Did it occur to you that she may be the one who tried to kill you? Think of the timing…did she give you anything to eat or drink? When did you last see her before you became ill?”

Kili was struggling with his thoughts, almost as if he were sifting away anything that may implicate Cora in a negative way.

“She insisted on meeting me one last time before we parted ways. We met not too far in a wooded area…she brought some food and wine…” his speech slowed as the thoughts he had once denied began to unravel and sink in.

“Let me guess…that was the day you fell ill.” Thorin finished for him.

Kili slowly nodded as he looked away, his eyes filled with pain.

“I hope you learned a valuable lesson that may serve you well in the future. You may leave now.” Thorin had all the information he needed for what he was planning next.

Kili rose from his seat and walked out the door silently—his spirits shattered.

“She will pay very dearly for this…” Thorin could barely contain his rage.


	4. Chapter 4

“Now we need to get you out of those rags. I wouldn’t be caught dead in that.” Cora pointed at Ariel’s plain gown, which was very worn by now.

Ariel followed her sister into her bed chamber.

“Quickly! Put this on! We don’t have much time. Nell returns in an hour and Dermet in two. I have to leave in half hour’s time.”

Ariel changed into the expensive gown her sister offered her. She had never worn anything so beautiful…but then again, she felt money was better spent elsewhere—charity. 

“Here! Wear this necklace and earrings.” Cora handed her an emerald and diamond necklace with matching earrings.

Ariel stared at the jewelry with confusion. “Are you expected at a gathering tonight?”

“Don’t be a silly goose! I always wear my best jewelry with my gowns. Wear it or you will draw attention to yourself. You have to dress exactly as I do or he will take notice.”

Ariel nodded as she fastened the necklace around her neck while Cora returned to packing her bags.

“Do you eat your meals with Dermet?”

“Only if we are entertaining guests. I take most of my meals in here. I suggest you do the same.” Cora continued packing furiously.

A few moments later, they heard the sound of a carriage pulling up in front of the house.

“I must hurry! This is the carriage I hired for my journey.” Cora said anxiously.

“Let me help you with your bags.” Ariel offered.

“No! You are to stay here. No one can spot us together or the truth will be known and Dermet will punish me severely.”

“I’m sorry.” Ariel nodded with understanding as she hugged her sister good bye.

Cora gathered her bags and placed them in the carriage. She soon climbed in the carriage and departed at once.

Ariel remained rooted in the living area, wondering if she had lost her mind for agreeing to do this. She needed to exercise the greatest of care or Cora’s life would be in jeopardy.

* * * * * *

Brandon was waiting for Cora in the boat. His heart was racing at what he was about to do but he could not help it; he was in love with her. Dermet’s claims about Cora may have been greatly exaggerated but they still left some lingering doubts in his mind.

He noticed the carriage he sent for her approaching from a distance. He released a sigh of relief.

The carriage drew to a stop before the dock and he quickly rushed forward to assist her.

Once they were settled in the boat, Brandon noticed how much Cora was beaming.

“Are you happy, my darling?” he asked her.

“You wouldn’t believe our good fortune…” she said as she barely contained her giddiness.

“Yes. We are going to be together while we sail the ocean.”

“I’m referring to something else. My sister has returned and she agreed to impersonate me while I’m gone.”

“What?” Brandon couldn’t be sure he heard her correctly.

“Yes. It’s true. No one will be looking for me and this will buy us plenty of time.” She said smugly.

“Do you realize that your sister will be arrested tonight?” Brandon could not believe that Cora would do this to her own blood.

“I do realize that but it is a sacrifice I’m willing to make to be with the man I love.” Cora looked at him lovingly.

“Dermet said many things about you last night that left me a bit disturbed.”

Cora rolled her eyes with annoyance. She didn’t want to expend her energies defending herself with the journey at its infancy stage.

“What did he say?” she asked, her tone emphasizing her frustration.

“He suspects that you tried to murder Thorin’s nephew—"

“That’s utter nonsense!” She immediately cut him off.

“He also implied that you had countless affairs. Is there anyone else besides me?” He asked her pointedly.

“Of course not, darling. There is only you.” Cora responded as she looked into his eyes before kissing him. In truth, there was another but Brandon’s promise of adventure was far more enticing to her.

* * * * * *

It was late evening, and Ariel had been confined to Cora’s bed chamber for several hours which she spent mostly reading. Dermet, as Cora assured her, did not seem to mind. Nell did not appear to notice anything unusual.

She was saddened by her twin’s present life—a prisoner in her own home.

About an hour later, she heard loud knocking at the front door and wondered who was dropping by at this hour…hopefully, not a friend of Cora.

She heard Dermet greeting whoever was at the door. This was followed by the sound of hurried footsteps and a loud knock on the bed chamber door.

Ariel was startled by the knock as she looked up from the book she was reading while sitting on the chaise sofa. She placed the book on the sofa and headed for the door. When she answered it, she was met by Dermet who was wearing an expression of great contempt on his face that made her fearful.

“You have visitors,” he said noncommittally.

Ariel looked confused and fear that she would give away her sister’s secret.

She walked into the living area where she saw two soldiers from Erebor standing perfectly still. Ariel’s fear turned into great dread as she suspected that something terrible was about to happen.

She turned to Dermet with confusion. “What is this about?”

“You’re getting exactly what you deserve.” He said smugly.

Dermet reached out his hand to her neck area and yanked off the emerald and diamond necklace she borrowed from Cora. Ariel gasped, frightened by the sudden gesture.

“You won’t be needing this where you’re going.” He smiled at her with pronounced contempt. Dermet gave the guards a slight nod before he turned on his heels and walked away from the living area.

“Please, Dermet…there must be some misunderstanding!” Ariel called out to him desperately. He ignored her as he disappeared to another room. The guards were immediately by her side, one grabbed her arm and the other one followed closely behind her as they escorted her out of the house. They were completely oblivious to her protests.

In spite of the shocking events that were unfolding before her, Ariel refused to reveal her true identity. This was the work of a mad man and she was going to protect her sister.

There was a third horse outside which she assumed they brought for her benefit.

One of the guards finally spoke to her. “We have strict orders from the King to kill you if you try to escape.”

Ariel felt a chill run down her spine.


	5. Chapter 5

When they arrived at Erebor, the guard quickly escorted her through the gates and proceeded many levels below the mountain. Ariel lost track after the first three levels. Her heart was practically beating out of her chest. She wished she knew something about the charges against Cora—most likely fabricated by her husband.

They stopped before a cell and someone who appeared to be the jailer shoved her inside and locked the door behind her. The space was tiny with a small cot in the corner and a metal chamber pot in the corner across from the bed. Ariel resigned herself to her current fate as she sat on the cot. In truth, she had experienced worse conditions when she was traveling with the company of soldiers to tend to their wounded.

Ariel doubted that she would get much sleep tonight as her mind was still reeling with thoughts of what the next day would hold for her.

The sound of quiet footsteps approaching got her attention. Perhaps she would not have to wait until tomorrow to learn about her fate at Erebor.

A young dwarf appeared before her cell. He stared at her without saying a word. Ariel only stared back—afraid to speak and betray her identity.

“Why did you do it, Cora?” He finally spoke with a trace of sadness in his voice.

Ariel was caught completely off guard by the question. It was obvious to her now that Cora knew this person.

“What do you mean?” her curiosity getting the best of her.

His expression quickly changed to one of anger. “You tried to kill me with poison. I thought you loved me? How could you do such a thing?”

Ariel was shocked by the accusation; Cora was incapable of murdering anyone.

“I’m sure you are mistaken. This is probably a misunderstanding.”

“Of course you would deny it…I do hope you get what you deserve. The King will deal with you personally.” He said before walking away.

In the brief moment he saw her, Kili couldn’t help notice how different Cora appeared from the woman he was involved with several months ago. There was no fire in her eyes and her usual feisty self was replaced by a soft-spoken woman. He wondered what happened to her. It didn’t matter. She was now dead to him.

As he emerged from the dungeon, he ran into his brother Fili.

“What were you doing down there?”

“I had to see her.” Kili responded.

“Have you gone completely mad? She tried to kill you and you still want to see her?” Fili asked with disbelief, as he grabbed his brother’s arm. 

“I needed to confront her…ask her why she did it.” Kili said with a distant expression on his face.

“You better hope Thorin doesn’t find out about this. Stay away from her!” Fili warned him.

“Don’t worry, Brother. That will not be a problem for me.” Kili said with certainty.

* * * * * *

It was early morning and Ariel had barely slept a wink—not because of the uncomfortable cot but the troubling thoughts that consumed her all night. It was obvious that her sister had an affair with the young dwarf and it did not end well. She saw real pain on his face and felt awful for him. Cora was obviously looking for comfort elsewhere given how terribly she was being treated at home. Perhaps her conscience and fear of her husband got the best of her and she decided to break it off.

Ariel heard footsteps heading her way. She sensed a certain determination in the approaching steps. Before she thought about it any further, two armed guards appeared before her cell door and they were accompanied by an older female—the head of the servants.

One of the guards unlocked the door, and yelled at her, “Get out! Now!”

Ariel quickly complied as she walked hurriedly out of the cell.

“My name is Dellan. I’m in charge of the servants in this kingdom. Follow me.” She was very stern and Ariel did not miss her open contempt towards her.

Ariel nodded and followed her out of the dungeon as the two guards walked behind her.

They continued to walk until they reached the level containing the servants' quarters. Dellan assigned her to a small room that contained the very basics. Ariel had to admit that this was a huge improvement from the cell below.

“You are going to serve as the King’s personal servant. You will do exactly as he commands or you will return to the dungeon and await your execution.” Dellan spat the last words at her.

Ariel nodded in silence. This was getting better and better, she thought.

“Wash up and change into your servant dress. When you are finished hand over the gown you are wearing as you will no longer need it—that also includes your earrings.”

Ariel did as she was told as she quickly removed her gown and washed up in the large washing bowl in the corner. She put on the simple gray dress she found folded on the small bed. She collected the gown and earrings she was wearing and headed for the door. Dellan was waiting for her outside the door. One of the guards remained with her. Dellan took the gown and earrings from Ariel and handed these to a servant who was hurrying by them.

“Follow me.” Dellan motioned to her. Ariel followed.

They continue to ascend until they reached a level that was richly decorated with tapestries, marble and stone statues, and plush fabric chairs.

Ariel guessed this level must house the King’s quarters. She continued to follow Dellan until they reached the massive, double wooden doors with two guards posted beside them. Dellan knocked twice before opening one of the doors. Ariel remained frozen in the spot where she was standing until the guard standing behind her nudged her forward. Ariel almost lost her footing but quickly recovered.

She heard Dellan’s voice inside the King’s quarters. “She is here, my lord.”

Dellan turned and spoke sternly to Ariel who was standing at the threshold. “Don’t keep the King waiting. Come in!”

Ariel nervously walked in while Dellan exited the room, closing the doors behind her. As she walked further into the sitting room, she caught sight of the King in his bed chamber. He was an imposing figure dressed in his royal garments. When she caught sight of his deadly, cold stare, she was instantly filled with fear. She thought she was going to pass out.

“Come forward.” He commanded her in a soft but menacing voice.

Her legs felt like lead as she tried to put one foot in front of the other. She was soon standing just a few feet away from him. He never removed his gaze from her as he slowly walked towards her left side and continued walking until he was directly behind her. Ariel felt a shiver run down her spine as she tried to swallow the tightness in her throat. She could no longer see him and wondered what he was going to do next.

“Turn around,” came the deep, imposing voice behind her.

Ariel did as she was told and came face-to-face with the King who was standing a mere three feet away from her.

He stared at her in silence for a moment...to Ariel it appeared to be an eternity. Then he spoke again.

“Remove your clothing.” He ordered her.

Ariel became filled with dread as Thorin’s words slowly sunk in.


	6. Chapter 6

Ariel stared at Thorin wide-eyed with shock.

“Am I not speaking the common language?” he asked her quietly.

“Yes, my lord,” she half-whispered.

“Then I must assume that you are refusing to follow my order.” His voice took on a dark edge.

“No, my lord. I misunderstood the nature of my duties as your servant.” She said timidly.

Thorin began to lose his patience.

“I gave you an order. Do not make me repeat myself.” He said through clenched teeth.

Her hands shook as she began to untie her dress. He watched her silently.

Once she removed everything, she stood completely naked before him. She couldn’t bear to meet his eyes so she stared at the floor, her face flushed with humiliation. She never imagined she would end up losing her virginity this way.

He began walking past her, “Beauty is wasted on a creature as vile as you.”

Thorin was once again standing behind her. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise with her growing anxiety as to what would happen next.

Without warning, she felt him grabbed her hair roughly as he forced her head back. He was standing against her body.

“Did you think you could take advantage of a young, inexperienced male, poison him and get away with it?” He asked her angrily as he pulled her hair roughly. Ariel’s neck was beginning to hurt.

"I didn't poison anyone!" she cried out in pain. Her response only added to his fury.

Ariel let out a small scream when she felt him push her down to the floor, forcing her to her hands and knees. She began sobbing uncontrollably, knowing too well what this meant. 

“Please…don’t hurt me.” She begged him in between sobs.

He abruptly releases her as she continues to cry on the floor.

“You are not worth it. Get dressed and get out!” he spits the words at her as he stomps out of the room.

Ariel falls to the floor, curling on her side, her body trembling as she continued to cry. Although she was completely shaken by this experience, she was also relieved that he did not follow through. She wondered if this was only a prelude of what was to come.

After she finished dressing herself, she exited into the hallway where the guard assigned to her was waiting. He grabbed her arm firmly and led her down one level to the kitchen where Dellan was waiting for her. Dellan noticed that Ariel’s eyes were red from crying and she smiled to herself with satisfaction. The kitchen appeared to be empty apart from Dellan and two other servants.

“It’s cleaning time before the servants begin preparing the afternoon meal.” Dellan seemed to have read her mind.

The guard released Ariel and took his post outside the kitchen door.

Dellan pointed at a bucket and scrubbing brush that was sitting in a corner. “You are to scrub the kitchen floor and wipe the counters before the servants return to prepare the next meal. You have an hour.” Dellan said before she left the kitchen.

Ariel felt her stomach growl. No one had offered her food yet and she did not realize until now that she was hungry. Well she was in the kitchen, perhaps she could grab something to eat.

She spotted a large piece of cheese partly covered with a white cloth. She saw no harm in cutting a small piece with the knife beside it. As she carefully began slicing a small piece, she heard footsteps behind her and she quickly removed her hands from the cheese and knife, turning to face Dellan who was not too pleased.

“Just what exactly do you think you’re doing?”

“I was hungry…I was only going to cut a small piece…” Ariel said timidly.

“You do not eat until you are told to do so. You were ordered to scrub the floor and clean the counters. Now a good piece of cheese is going to waste because you touched it.” Dellan reprimanded her.

“I don’t understand…there is nothing wrong with it.” Ariel countered.

“Do you really think we can serve that to the King after you have touched it?” Dellan’s question implied the obvious to Ariel; she was suspected of poisoning the young dwarf and was not to be trusted with food items. 

“I’m sorry…I truly meant no harm.” Ariel said softly.

“Get to work!” she ordered her and walked away.

Ariel cleaned the counters first and then moved on to scrubbing the floor which was no easy task considering how weak she was feeling from her aching hunger. She finished the task in just under an hour. The guard returned her to her room in the servants’ quarters. Inside, on the wooden table next to her bed she found a piece of bread and water. She devoured the bread in no time and drank the water thirstily.

Before she knew it, Dellan was knocking on the door again. This time, she was carrying a large food tray covered with a white cloth.

“Take this to the King.” She shoved the tray at Ariel who held it clumsily at first until she managed to get her bearings.

Ariel followed Dellan as the guard walked closely behind her. She could not help but notice the hostile stares she received from everyone around them as they made their way to the King.

As they entered the King’s quarters, Thorin was sitting at a desk across from his bed. He turned to look at them as they entered his space. Ariel could not bear to make eye contact with the King considering the exchange they had earlier.

“Place it on that table.” Dellan pointed at a wooden table against the wall. Ariel complied, anxious to leave the room and escape his fearsome eyes.

“My lord, I caught her stealing food from the kitchen earlier.” Dellan reported to the King with no little amount of smugness.

Ariel felt her heart skip a beat—her wish for a quick exit was just shattered.

“I was hungry, my lord. I am very sorry.” She struggled to make eye contact with him.

“How dare you speak out of turn before the King!” Dellan chided her.

“Such insolent behavior…if you were a male, I would be very inclined to strike you.” Thorin said to Ariel in a threatening voice.

He looked at Dellan and said, “…but you are a female. I supposed there is no harm if you were to do the honors.”

“Gladly, my lord.” She smiled triumphantly.

Before Ariel realized what was about to happen, Dellan struck her with an open palm across the face. Ariel let out a small cry of pain as she placed her hand on her cheek to alleviate the sting. She felt blood trickling down from her right nostril.

Thorin said nothing for a while which added to Ariel’s awkwardness.

“There is still the other matter that needs settling—her stealing.” Thorin broke the silence.

“A few lashes would serve her well, my lord.” Dellan suggested.

Ariel’s eyes widen as she looked from Dellan to Thorin.

“Splendid idea. Why don’t you make the proper arrangements with the guards?” Thorin said casually to Dellan.

“Certainly, my lord.” Dellan responded as she grabbed Ariel’s arm roughly and escorted her out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Ariel found herself back in the dungeon, but this time in a much bigger cell, more suitable for lashings.

There was a large wooden pole in the center of the cell where a prisoner’s wrists would be bound before being lashed.

Ariel became so terrified that, for a second, she considered revealing her true identity. This would only benefit her and bring harm to Cora, she thought.

She was ordered to bare her back which she did by pulling her dress down to her waist. A guard tied her wrists around the pole. She clung to the pole desperately as she braced herself for the three lashes they thought she deserved for “stealing” a piece of cheese. She can only imagine what they would have done to her had she taken the entire cheese.

The first lash sent a searing pain in her back. Ariel bit into her lower lip as she gasped in pain. After the second and third lashes, her back felt like it was on fire. Her lower lip was bleeding from biting down hard on it. Someone was yelling an order at her but she could not hear it as she cried, consumed with the agonizing pain. The same person removed the bindings from her wrists then forced her to stand up. Ariel still had the presence of mind to cover her breasts with her arms. She couldn’t ignore the burning in her back as she was led to a smaller cell nearby. The cell was locked and Ariel was left alone.

She couldn’t lace up her dress so she lied on the small cot on her stomach to avoid any contact with her back. The healer in her told her that her wounds needed tending before they became worse. Her mother, once a much sought out healer, had taught her a lot about the healing power of herbs. Unfortunately, she had no access to herbs here and she doubted anyone in this kingdom would care to help her.

Ariel drifted off to sleep for about an hour. When she awoke, she heard footsteps and wondered what other form of torture they were going to bring upon her.

“How does it feel to be tortured…to suffer pain?” Kili asked her from the cell door. He had acted against his brother’s warning by sneaking down to the dungeon to witness her suffering in the hopes of alleviating his own pain and quelling his building hatred for her.

Ariel looked at him weakly; she was feeling a bit feverish. She couldn’t contain her frustration when she responded to him.

“I did nothing to you! Now go away and let me be!” She was sitting on the cot covering herself. He walked away but it was only momentarily as he fetched the jailer to unlock her cell. Why couldn’t he just leave her alone? She wondered miserably.

He entered the cell and walked until he was standing directly beside her. Ariel closed her eyes with despair; she did not have the energy to deal with him right now.

“Why do you go on denying the truth?” Kili confronted her, grabbing her arm tightly. 

“You’re hurting me!” she cried out.

“Good. You deserve it!” was his reply.

Ariel struggled to keep herself covered while he had a hold of her arm.

“Why do you even bother? I have seen them before. Your modesty is a joke.” He pried her arms apart as he sought to further antagonize her. Ariel screamed loudly which caused the jailer to come running to the cell.

“What is going on in here?” He inquired as Kili released her arms.

“Nothing. Please leave us,” Kili responded without removing his eyes from Ariel.

The jailer hesitated before he walked away. He did not want to trifle with the King’s nephew.

Ariel braced herself for more attacks from the young male, but he said nothing for a very long time.

“What is my name?” he finally asked her.

Ariel was startled by the unexpected question—but this soon changed to panic as she truly did not know his name. She suspected that he already knew this.

“It’s a simple question…what is my name?” he repeated softly.

Ariel did not respond or look at him.

“You do not know my name.” He whispered.

Ariel did not deny or confirm this. She knew he had her trapped.

He slowly sat beside her on the cot.

“Who are you?” he asked her.

Ariel tensed up as she held her breath.

“I already know you are not Cora.”


	8. Chapter 8

There was no point in denying her true identity anymore.

“I am Ariel…Cora’s twin sister.” She whispered with resignation.

Kili frowned even though she confirmed the obvious to him.

“Cora never told me she had a sister…much less a twin sister.” His thoughts retreated to his past conversations with Cora.

Ariel did not have an explanation for this.

“Why would you endure punishment that is not meant for you? Why would Cora allow you to do this on her behalf?” He asked her.

“I agreed to cover for her just a few days while she visited a friend who has fallen ill. Her husband would not allow her to visit this friend. I thought I would help her out. We knew nothing of this arrest.” Ariel explained.

“You mean, you knew nothing…Cora probably knew that she was being arrested.”

“I don’t believe that…why would she place her own sister in harm’s way?” Ariel was offended by the implication.

“You do not know her as well as you think you do.” He commented.

Perhaps she didn’t, Ariel thought to herself. The seeds of doubt were beginning to sprout in her head.

“I must tell Thorin he has the wrong prisoner.” Kili said as he rose from the cot.

“No. Please don’t say anything.” She begged him.

“I cannot withhold this information from him. I have an obligation to tell him. Besides, do you want to be executed on your sister’s behalf?”

“Executed?” Ariel repeated fearfully. She slowly shook her head.

“That’s what I thought.”

“Can you do something for me?” she asked him.

“What is that?”

“I need sage and an aloe leaf…and a small bowl.”

“Why do you need these things?”

“It’s for my back wounds.” She replied.

“Certainly. We’ll also need to get you out of this cell.”

“One more thing…”

“Yes?”

“What is your name?” she asked him.

“It’s Kili.” He smiled at her.

“Thank you, Kili.” She said with a kind smile.

* * * * * *

Thorin was holding a council meeting with his advisors to review their strategy against the Orcs who are reportedly advancing from the west. Their best chance for prevailing against them would require an early departure tomorrow morning. This would also give them the opportunity to keep the Orcs off their land, thus avoiding possible raids against the people of Erebor and the nearby town of Dale.

Kili approached the guard posted outside Thorin’s work chamber where the council meeting was currently in progress.

“I must speak with him.” He asked the guard.

“No one enters until the meeting has concluded.” The guard responded.

“When will that be?”

“I cannot say.” The guard replied tersely.

Kili sighed as he decided to head for the kitchen where he ran into Dellan.

“Dellan, I need sage and aloe.” He didn’t want to reveal anything about his recent discovery until he spoke with Thorin first.

Dellan eyed him suspiciously but complied with the request as she handed him a bundle of sage and several leaves of aloe. Kili picked up a small ceramic bowl he saw sitting on the counter and headed down to the dungeon.

He gave Ariel the ingredients and she proceeded to mix the aloe’s clear liquid substance with the sage leaves in the small bowl.

“You are a healer.” Kili commented.

“I learned everything I know from my mother. She was a great healer.”

“I take it she is no longer with you…”

“No. She died a year ago.” Ariel was reluctant to volunteer anymore than that.

“May I help you with that?” Kili offered.

“I suppose I cannot reach my back. Do you mind?”

“Not at all,” he said as he helped her apply the cool ointment on her wounds. “I am sorry about the things I said to you earlier…I thought you were Cora.”

“It’s all right…you did not know. When did you realize I wasn’t Cora?” she asked him.

“You don’t have a scar above your navel.”

“What scar?” Ariel was confused by this new revelation.

“She claimed it was a stab wound…her husband stabbed her. I don’t know what to believe anymore.”

“Neither do I. I don’t know what drove her to act as she did but I am sorry if she caused you pain.” Ariel commented with sadness, as she realized that there was very little she knew about her own twin.

“You do not need to apologize on her behalf. There…all done.” He finished applying the last of the ointment. Ariel had to admit that the cool substance was very soothing to her wounds.

“Thank you, Kili.” She smiled at him.

“It was no trouble. You should get some rest while I try to speak with my uncle.” He said as he left the cell.

Ariel was lying face down to avoid irritating her wounds. She felt drained from the day’s events, having endured physical and mental abuse in a very short period of time. She soon drifted off to sleep.

* * * * * *

Kili realized the council meeting had concluded when Thorin’s advisers began to file out of his work chamber. He stepped inside once they had cleared the room. 

“What is it, Kili?” Thorin asked him, his mind preoccupied with tomorrow's march against the Orcs.

“It’s about the prisoner…”

“You need not concern yourself with her. She will receive the punishment that is due to her.”

“She is innocent—“Kili began before Thorin cut him off.

“Have you not learned anything? Are you still defending this vile woman?” Thorin turned on him angrily.

“We have the wrong prisoner!” Kili exclaimed before his uncle continued his tirade.

“What exactly do you mean?”

“She is Cora’s twin sister, Ariel.”


	9. Chapter 9

Thorin stared at Kili as if he had just lost his mind.

“How could you possibly know that? Is this what she told you and you foolishly believed her?”

“No. She doesn’t have the scar I mentioned to you earlier; the one above her navel.” Kili explained.

“Please tell me you didn’t sleep with the prisoner?” Thorin was losing his patience with Kili.

“Of course not, Thorin! I went to see her after she received the lashings and…” Kili was too embarrassed to finish.

“Please…do continue. I need to hear this.” Thorin just had to hear what this simpleton had to say, because it was getting better and better the more he opened his mouth.

“I just noticed it…that’s all.” Kili looked away from Thorin’s angry glare.

Thorin shook his head. He wondered what Kili was doing in the dungeon when he wasn’t supposed to be there in the first place. He did not have the patience to ask him—he knew Kili would not give him a straight answer.

“Are you certain of this scar on Cora?” Thorin finally asked him.

“Yes. I am. It looks like a knife wound.”

“Leave me. I will handle this later.”

“Thanks, Uncle.” Kili was encouraged as he turned to leave.

“…and Kili.”

“Yes?”

“Stay away from the dungeon unless you want to spend the night there.” Thorin warned him.

“Of course…” Kili swallowed hard as the threat sunk in. He quickly turned away and hurried off.

* * * * * *

Later that evening, Thorin and one of his guards made their way to the dungeon to pay a visit to the prisoner. The jailer unlocked the cell door for Thorin. As he entered the cell he noticed the young woman lying on her stomach, her wounded back exposed. He hoped they didn’t just lash an innocent woman. Why would Dermet hand over his wife’s sister? Is it possible that he did not know?

Thorin walked to the side of the cot and noticed that she was twitching in her sleep—most likely the result of today’s torturous experience. He carefully turned her on her side and did not see the scar Kili reported seeing on Cora’s abdomen. He had to assume she was innocent unless evidence to the contrary surfaced. In the meantime, he needed to move her into one of the guest chambers and leave instructions with Dellan about her care while he was away on the battlefield. He wrapped Ariel in the blanket that was on the cot and carried her out of the cell. His guard offered to carry her but he refused as he continued on to the guest chambers above. 

Ariel moaned softly in her sleep, she was in pain and she was also feverish.

“We’re almost there.” He whispered to her as he arrived at the level that houses the guest chambers.

A servant opened the door for him to one of the chambers. He headed straight for the bed where he placed her gently. The servant proceeded to tuck her in.

Thorin left the chamber once the servant assured him that she was resting comfortably. He addressed Dellan in the hallway.

“Please assign a servant to take care of all her needs. She is running a fever and needs special care. I do not want to receive news of her death upon my return. Is that clear?”

“Certainly, my lord. May I ask why the change of heart?” Dellan was perplexed by the turn of events.

“We arrested the wrong woman. She is her twin.” 

“Oh dear! How awful…” Dellan was disturbed by the news, as well as secretly remorseful for the way she treated this innocent, young woman.

“Please be sure that she receives the care she needs. Good night.” Thorin headed to his quarters to retire for the night. He had a big day ahead of him.

* * * * * *

At the break of dawn, Thorin led his soldiers west against the advancing Orcs. Balin and Dwalin were left to collaborate on all kingdom affairs with the Council. Balin was Thorin’s oldest and most trusted advisor while Dwalin was fiercely loyal to him and would not stand for anything that went against Thorin’s principles.

It was with mixed feelings that the people of Erebor reacted to the King’s decision to lead his army. They admired his bravery but they also feared the possibility of losing him. He was well-regarded and loved throughout the kingdom.

Shortly after the army departed, Ariel began to awaken. She was completely disoriented by her surroundings. This obviously was not the cell where she had fallen asleep last night. She sat up on the comfortable bed and quickly regretted it when her head began to spin. She slowly rested her head on the pillow and tried to reflect on what had happened overnight, only to realize that she had no clue.

There was a soft knock on the door before it opened. It was Dellan stopping by to check in on her.

“How are you feeling?” She asked while placing the back of her hand on her forehead. “Your fever is gone,” she added.

“I feel fine. What am I doing here?” Ariel asked her, wondering why Dellan was being so cordial with her.

“The King brought you here when he discovered that you weren’t Cora.”

“The King himself?” Ariel was surprised.

“Yes. He has requested that we take care of you and treat you as one of our guests. I’m going to assign Lily to look after you. She will be here shortly.”

“Thank you, Dellan. I also wish to thank the King if I may.”

“That is not possible right now. He is leading his soldiers west to fight the Orcs.”

“When do you expect him to return?” Ariel was disappointed.

“It’s hard to say but we are all hoping for a quick victory and the safe return of our king.” Dellan said hopefully.

“Why did he join his soldiers instead of remaining here safely with his people?”

“Our King is a warrior at heart. He cannot stay away from the battlefield—it’s in his blood.” Dellan replied proudly, though deep down inside she feared for the King’s life. 

There was another knock at the door. 

“That must be Lily. I hope you’re hungry.” Dellan said as she opened the door. Lily, a young servant, entered with a tray filled with breakfast food items. Ariel immediately picked up the aroma of coffee as she sat up on the bed.

Lily carefully placed the breakfast tray on Ariel’s lap.

“Try to eat what you can. I strongly suggest you stay in bed and get your rest.” Dellan advised her before turning to Lily.

“Lily, can you please give us a moment?”

Lily nodded as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

“Ariel? That is your name, isn’t it?” Dellan asked her.

“Yes…” Ariel confirmed while giving Dellan a questioning look.

“I want to apologize for the way I treated you. Like the others, I thought you were Cora. She tried to kill the King’s beloved nephew…she came very close to succeeding. We all prayed for his recovery and he miraculously survived. No one knew who poisoned Kili until the King learned of his affair with Cora from her husband. It was just a matter of tying the poisoning to the time his was involved with her. Kili should have never kept his relationship with Cora a secret.” Dellan sighed.

“He thought he was protecting her.” Ariel commented.

“She plays the victim very well…that is why you are here in her place. Isn’t it?” Dellan looked at her with pity. Ariel preferred the look of contempt she use to give her. The last thing she needed was anyone’s pity. 

“Perhaps…but I will get to the bottom of this.” Ariel said as she took a sip of her coffee.

* * * * * *

It was only four days later when the soldiers began returning to Erebor along with their injured. They were able to prevail against the Orcs without incurring any casualties. Unfortunately, their King was among those injured. He was promptly taken to his quarters where a healer began to treat him. No one knew the extent of his injuries but all prayed that these were not life-threatening—they simply could not lose their King.

Ariel walked down the hallways and could feel the great sadness that surrounded her. The King was on everyone’s mind.

She saw Dellan hurrying towards her with a sense of urgency. Ariel wondered if something was terribly wrong.

Dellan came face-to-face with Ariel before she finally spoke.

“The King would like to see you.”


	10. Chapter 10

Ariel stared at Dellan with surprise.

“We must hurry,” Dellan grabbed her elbow as they made their way to the King’s quarters.

“The King must be doing well…isn’t he?” Ariel inquired curiously.

“It’s too soon to tell.” Dellan replied. 

When they entered the King’s bed chamber, Ariel saw Thorin lying on the bed, his eyes closed. There were two wounds on his upper body that the healer had covered with dressings: one on the side of his left ribs and the other just below his right shoulder. None of this appeared to be life-threatening to Ariel.

“He will be fine as long as his dressings are changed frequently. Where is the healer?” Ariel asked when she noticed they were the only ones in the bed chamber.

“The King sent him away. He asked for you.” Dellan finally revealed to her.

“I’m sure the healer who treated him is a more appropriate choice. Don’t you think?” Ariel was a bit confused.

“Do you wish to argue with the King about that?” Dellan asked her with a sly grin on her face.

“Of course she doesn’t.” Thorin replied from his bed.

They were both startled as they thought he was sound asleep.

“You’re looking well, Ariel. Please come closer.” He said in a light tone, one that was very unfamiliar to Ariel.

She approached the bed with some trepidation.

“Sit.” He tapped the edge of the bed. She slowly sat next to him.

“Thanks, Dellan. That will be all.” He dismissed his head servant.

Dellan nodded at him before leaving.

“My lord, I don’t believe I am a better option than your healer…” Ariel began dispelling any notions he had about her healing skills.

“Nonsense! Did you not spend the last year on the battlefield treating wounded soldiers?”

“Why yes…but that hardly makes me an expert.” She argued.

“It does to me. Battlefield experience is one that very few healers have. Tell me…how would you describe your experience in the field?”

“I was completely unprepared for it. I saw so much bloodshed…so much death. There were some that were beyond my help and all I could offer them in their final moments was my company. I watched them as they died in my arms.”

They were both silent for a moment. Thorin reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“What you did for those warriors is more valuable than any of the precious gems found in this mountain.” He said with the utmost admiration.

“You pay me a great compliment. The truth is that I will never volunteer to return to the battlefield.”

“It’s no place for a young woman such as you. What would compel you to join a group of soldiers on the battlefield? Did you yearn for adventure?” Thorin was intrigued by this unusual woman.

Ariel released a small sigh before she responded, knowing that she was about to go to another painful place. “I did it to honor the memory of my parents. My father was a soldier who died in battle almost two years ago and my mother was a healer…she died not long after my father’s passing.”

“They would be very proud of you. How did your mother die?” Thorin’s eyes were fixed on her.

“I believe she died of a broken heart. She couldn’t bear to live without my father…she simply faded away. In the end, the great healer could not heal herself.” Ariel’s eyes became distant.

Sensing her discomfort, Thorin moved their conversation in a different direction. “Have you ever had your heart broken?”

Ariel looked at him curiously. “No. I haven’t.”

“Is that so? Perhaps I’m asking the wrong question. Have you broken any hearts?” He teased her lightly.

“No, my lord. It is not my area of expertise.” She chuckled.

“I find it so difficult to believe that you did not claim the attention of the men around you.”

“That is because all the men were flocking to my sister. She always knew how to get their attention. I was the quiet one…always reading a book or studying herbs and their healing powers.” She mused about the past, when life seemed simpler.

Thorin’s mind darkened momentarily at the mention of her sister.

“I will never understand why you allowed yourself to be taken as a prisoner. Don’t tell me that you were protecting Cora—it’s not a good reason to endanger your life.”

Ariel sensed the anger rising in his voice and decided against defending her choices.

“I plan to get to the bottom of this when I return to Dale.” Ariel responded.

“If you run into your sister, you must alert my guards. Don’t try to hide her.” Thorin warned her.

“I won’t, my lord.” She said softly.

“I must have given you quite the fright when you first arrived.” He suddenly changed topic.

“You have no idea.” Ariel smiled, thinking back to that day.

“Please forgive me. I thought you were your sister and you never said otherwise. How far were you going to take this?” He seemed annoyed with her.

She really couldn’t say. “I’m sorry if you felt I deceived you. I only meant to protect my sister.”

“She doesn’t need your protection.” 

“Apparently not.” Ariel sighed.

“What do you plan to do now that you are no longer a prisoner here?” Thorin asked her curiously.

“Are you releasing me?” She asked jokingly.

“You stopped being a prisoner when I placed you in the guest chamber.” Thorin smiled.

“I plan to return to Dale and meet up with a friend of my mother’s who owns an apothecary in the marketplace. She may be able to shed some light on a few things that are unclear to me. I missed a lot in the past year.”

“You can always stay in Erebor as our healer.” He gazed at her steadily.

She was surprised and flattered by his offer. “Thank you. It is a kind offer.”

“I’m not being kind. I have great faith in your abilities. I need someone like you in my kingdom.”

“I will consider your offer.” She said simply.

“Don’t think too hard about it.” He smiled.

“How are your wounds? Do you mind if I check?”

“You’re my healer. Why should I mind?” He teased.

As she began checking the dressing on his ribs, he flinched a little.

“Did I hurt you?” she asked concerned.

“Not at all.”

“…but you flinched.”

“That wasn’t from pain.” Thorin smiled slyly at her. 

“Oh…I see.” Ariel blushed.

She checked the other dressing and everything seemed fine to her. His eyes never left hers; she pretended not to notice.

“Everything looks fine. These will need to be changed first thing this evening. You must also rest…I can tell you’re tired.” She was all business and he found it slightly amusing.

“I much rather continue talking to you.”

“I must go now so you may rest…it will help you heal faster.” She began to rise from her sitting spot on the bed.

“Will you return later?” He asked her hopefully.

“Yes. I will.” Ariel responded with a smile before she turned to leave his chamber.

* * * * * *

Ariel returned to Thorin’s bed chamber that evening to change his dressings, only to learn that he had taken a turn for the worse—he was running a high fever. She began to panic as she had seen wounded soldiers on the field who appeared to be fine during a portion of the day, only to pass away during the course of the night.

“You cannot die on me.” Ariel whispered softly to him.


	11. Chapter 11

Ariel immediately summoned Dellan.

“We have to take turns watching him during the night. In the meantime, I need to bring down his fever. Please keep an eye on him while I find what I need in the kitchen.” Ariel said urgently.

“Of course. Ask Lily to help you.” Dellan replied as she cast a worried look at her king.

Before long, Jenna returned with Lily carrying trays containing various items they collected from the kitchen. It was quite the challenge returning to the King’s quarters when everyone she encountered on the way back asked her questions about Thorin’s well-being. She answered their questions briefly without stopping and urged Lily to do the same.

She quickly went to work on Thorin by placing a wet cloth on his forehead and replacing his dressings. Dellan handed the items from the trays to Ariel as she requested them.

When she finished, he was still asleep and running a fever. 

“I’ll take the first watch.” Ariel said to Dellan as she sat on the bed next to him where she could watch him closely.

“All right but I do not wish to leave. I’ll sleep on the sofa in the sitting room.” Dellan insisted.

“That’s fine. I’ll wake you if I need you.” Ariel nodded at her.

Several dwarves from Thorin’s company were camped out on the hallway outside his quarters. It was going to be a long night for everyone.

As dawn began to approach, Ariel replaced his dressings while whispering to him that he was going to pull through this. She was exhausted but she wouldn’t allow herself to fall asleep.

“You did not wake me.” Dellan startled Ariel as she did not see her approach.

“I’m sorry. I lost track of time.” Ariel responded, her eyes watching him intently for any sign of change in his breathing.

“Ariel, you must rest.” Dellan urged her as she firmly grabbed her arm. It was a challenge for Dellan to get Ariel to focus. She was glued to the King.

“I can’t. Something may go wrong and I will never forgive myself.” She looked at him anxiously as memories of dying soldiers filled her mind.

“You must trust me. I will wake you if something goes wrong. You won’t be any good to him if you do not get some rest. Come with me.” Dellan led a reluctant Ariel to the sofa in the sitting room.

At first, Ariel fought hard to stay awake but in the end she lost the battle as she drifted into a deep sleep.

She awoke a few hours later when she heard someone calling her name. Dellan was kneeling beside her, trying to tell her something.

“Is something wrong?” Ariel was soon alert when panic began to set in.

“No. I was just telling you that his fever has dropped.”

“Is he awake?” Ariel asked, rising from the sofa.

“No. He’s still asleep…his breathing appears normal.” Dellan replied as she followed Ariel into the bed chamber.

Ariel removed the cloth from his forehead as she tried to feel his temperature—the fever had abated.

“His fever may rise again in the evening. We must continue to watch him closely.” Ariel cautioned Dellan.

They continued like this for another night and on the third day his fever finally disappeared completely. Ariel and Dellan broke the good news to those still lingering outside in the hallway.

Kili and Fili hugged Ariel tightly as their fears about their uncle’s well-being were laid to rest.

“You saved his life!” Kili said to her with genuine gratitude.

“Dellan helped tremendously…and don’t underestimate the strength of your king.” Ariel said modestly and then she turned to Dellan. “We should get him something to eat.”

“I’ll check on the kitchen staff and see what’s available.” Dellan offered.

“I’m going to bed now. Don’t hesitate to wake me if you need me.” Ariel was exhausted as she headed for her bed chamber.

The King’s progress accelerated during the next few days as Dellan and Ariel continue to care for him. He even managed to hold his first Council meeting since his return from the battlefield.

“Have you thought about the King’s offer?” Dellan asked Ariel while they were alone in the kitchen preparing the King’s dinner. Dellan had dismissed all the servants from the kitchen in the hopes of talking to Ariel alone.

“I have…it’s a great offer but I must return to Dale.” Ariel replied.

“He will be very disappointed.” Dellan said as she seasoned the stew she was stirring in a large pot.

“He already has a healer…he will be fine without me.” Ariel was anxious to change the topic.

“When do plan to leave for Dale?”

“Tomorrow morning.” She replied quietly.

“So soon? Why not wait a few more days?" Dellan seemed disappointed.

“I must go.” Ariel replied tersely. The truth was that she was growing more fond of the King each day that passed by. She needed to make a quick exit before she entered dangerous territory.

Dellan was anxious to press Ariel a little further but did not want to scare her away. Instead, she began preparing the King’s dinner tray. 

Ariel poured some stew in a small bowl for herself as Dellan left the kitchen with Thorin’s dinner. She did not feel like accompanying her to the King’s quarters now that he was alert and in better health; she needed to maintain some distance from him.

She was just finishing the bit of stew she poured for herself when Dellan returned.

“The King would like to have a word with you.” Dellan informed her matter-of-factly.

Ariel closed her eyes and sighed heavily. “What did you say to him?”

“He would like to discuss his offer with you.” Dellan replied evasively.

Ariel rose from her seat without another word and followed Dellan.

As they entered Thorin’s quarters, they found him standing in the sitting room, his back leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. His eyes instantly locked with Ariel’s when she entered the room. He gave Dellan a quick nod as she was closing the door behind her, leaving them both alone.

Ariel was feeling a bit cornered; her heart began beating rapidly. He was probably going to demand an answer from her about his offer. How could she possibly tell him the truth?

He moved from his spot against the wall and took a few steps towards her.

“What is this nonsense about you leaving for Dale tomorrow morning?” His fiery eyes bore into hers.


	12. Chapter 12

Ariel was unnerved by the intensity of those deep-set eyes that appeared to see right through her.

“I have unresolved matters in Dale. It is my home after all.” She said steadily, gathering all her courage before this intimidating male.

“So you are refusing my offer to remain here as our healer.” Thorin said evenly.

“To be honest, I haven’t had much time to think about it. Dellan and I were too preoccupied with your health.” Ariel tried to stall for more time.

He softened as he thought back to those nights when she nursed him tirelessly.

“Yes. You took care of me…you saved my life.” He stepped closer to her.

“Dellan helped a great deal and you also fought a good fight for your life.” She did not want to take full credit.

“Don’t be so modest. You’re the reason why I made a full recovery…I could hear you talking to me while I slept…encouraging me…nursing me. You were constantly by my side.” He placed his arms around Ariel and drew her into a warm embrace.

Ariel was surprised by the unexpected gesture, but she was also deeply touched by it.

“Thank you, Ariel. I’ll always be grateful to you.” He said softly to her. Then he drew back just enough to gaze upon her face.

Ariel’s heart began pumping faster, wondering what she was getting herself into. She had no time to ponder over this further as she felt his lips descending upon hers in a tender kiss. Ariel felt a tingling sensation slowly spreading throughout her body, silencing the warning bells in her head. If a simple kiss of his exerted this much power over her, she could only imagine what else was in store for her. She decided just this once to suspend all thinking and surrender herself to whatever happened next.

She kissed him back, his embrace growing tighter, drawing her closer to his body. The room began spinning around her when she realized that he was carrying her into the bed chamber with the greatest of ease. When he set her down, she was standing before his massive bed; her back was towards him. 

She felt him draw her hair to the side as he slowly planted kisses on the left side of her neck, his hands working quickly on the lacing of her gown. Too quickly, she thought as she wondered about the countless others whose gowns he had unlaced. She resisted the urge to entertain this thought any further; tonight was about her and no others.

As he began pulling down her gown, he froze momentarily as his eyes fell on the scars across her back: a painful reminder of what she had suffered under his watch. He let the gown fall to the floor as he placed his hands on her waist and slowly turned her so she was facing him.

When Ariel faced him she was met by those hypnotic eyes that threatened to disarm and possess her. He suddenly yanked her closer and began kissing her with a fiery intensity. She wrapped her arms around him—mostly for balance. His hands were sliding down to her ample breasts which he cupped and squeezed, sending a powerful shiver down her spine. She felt his growing hardness pressing against her bare skin, ready to connect with the throbbing ache between her thighs.

Ariel felt his lips break away from hers, leaving her gasping for air. He carefully lifted her up and gently placed her on the bed. He began to undress before her, his eyes taking in her beauty.

She was completely in awe of his muscular body which exuded raw sexuality and masculinity. When he revealed his erection to her, she almost gasped as her eyes took in its size—her mind calculating the painful entry, her body anticipating its exquisite conquest.

As he placed his body over hers, she spread her legs, allowing him room to position himself between them. Her breathing quickened as she felt the tip of his erection pressing against her sex. His sensuous eyes watching her intently, relishing the effect he was having on her. 

“You are beautiful, Ariel…both inside and out,” he whispered in her ear.

Without another word, he began to move down her body as his lips planted a deliberate trail of kisses from the base of her neck to her left breast. She arched her back as his tongue drew circles around her nipple, her fingers digging into the back of his head and wrapping around his luxurious locks. Warm waves spread throughout her body as he began to suck at her breast, the ache between her thighs intensifying. He awakened sensations in her body she never knew existed. He moved to her right breast and began sucking hungrily at it, drawing a soft moan from her lips.

His long locks brushed her breasts as his tongue drew a trail from her right breast to just below her navel; his tongue lingered on the soft flesh of her inner thigh, causing her body to quiver. 

Ariel was fighting for control of her body and senses but Thorin was determined to make her lose this battle as his tongue moved to unconquered territory. She held her breath as she felt his tongue slowly tracing the slit of her sex. She released her breath sharply as she felt his tongue penetrating her, mercilessly thrusting inside her, sending her to the brink of insanity. 

She soon lost all control, crying out his name as the orgasm she desperately tried to keep at bay exploded within her, sending a delicious tingling sensation throughout her body. She felt him positioning his body once again between her legs, his erection still rock hard, pressing against her. He was enjoying her surrender, his intense eyes boring into hers. 

Without warning, he grabbed her wrists and pinned them against the mattress.

“You will not be leaving tomorrow. I forbid it, Ariel.” His deep voice commanded her as he began entering her, each measure of his length painfully stretching her. 

She suppressed any cries of pain, thankful that he was being gentle with her. For a while, they fell into a steady rhythm, their bodies moving as one. 

Ariel winced as his thrusts suddenly became faster and rougher, causing her to dig her nails into his back. He did not seem to notice as he was nearing climax.

She heard him groaned as he collapsed on top of her, driving deeper into her; forcing a small cry to escape her lips. 

Thorin held Ariel in his arms as they quietly gazed into each other’s eyes, basking in the moment. Ariel soon drifted off to sleep. He kissed her forehead tenderly before closing his eyes.

* * * * * *

It was early morning when Ariel awoke. She turned her head to face Thorin who was sleeping peacefully beside her. Her mind struggled with the thoughts she suppressed last night. It wasn’t long before she made up her mind about what she needed to do.

She placed a soft kiss on his forehead as she whispered, “I will always treasure what we shared…but this is where it must end. Good bye.”

Ariel had no illusions about her chances of becoming his wife or the future queen of Erebor. She belonged in Dale where her life awaited her. She quietly got out of bed, dressed, and left the King’s quarters.


	13. Chapter 13

Ariel hurried down the hallway as she tried to make a quick exit. Her efforts were soon thwarted when she heard Dellan’s voice coming behind her.

“Ariel! Where are you going?” Dellan asked as she assessed her.

To Ariel’s chagrin, her hair was disheveled and she was not even sure if she laced her gown properly in her hurry.

“I’m leaving for Dale.” She replied matter-of-factly, avoiding eye contact with Dellan.

“You mean you are abandoning the King.” Dellan replied knowingly.

“Interesting choice of words.” Ariel said a bit edgy.

“Why do you run from him?” Dellan asked her.

“Tell me, Dellan. Has the King entertained other females?” Ariel shot back at her, knowing too well the answer to this question.

“He has…but he has never asked any of them to stay.” Dellan explained.

“Well it makes no difference. I am not royalty and just as he has tired of his other play things, he will also tire of me.” Ariel said with finality.

“Do you really think so little of yourself?” Dellan was angered by Ariel’s words, mostly because they insulted her king.

“Not at all. I’m simply a realist who understands the ways of this world as well as my place in it—it isn’t here.” She replied evenly, unwilling to allow anyone to weaken her resolve.

“The King is different with you. He admires you…he inquires about you. He has never inquired about anyone else before you.” Dellan continued to defend her king.

“I am sorry, Dellan. I simply cannot take a chance with him.”

“Forgive me for saying so…but you are a coward.”

“I much rather be a coward than a fool with a broken heart.” Ariel said bitterly.

“You do not even give him a chance to speak for himself…you have chosen to decide for him.”

“I am done speaking of this. I am not changing my mind. I leave now.” Ariel began to walk away.

“Wait!” Dellan cried out. “Where will you stay?”

“I’m staying with a friend who owns the apothecary in the market.” She replied quietly, but anxious to be on her way.

“Rita?” Dellan asked.

“You know her?” Ariel asked surprised.

“Yes. I know Rita well. I have bought many items from her shop. Please send her my regards.”

“I will. I must go now. Good bye.” Ariel feared that Thorin would come barging out of his quarters any minute.

Dellan reached out to Ariel and hugged her. “Be well. You will be missed dearly.” 

Ariel hugged her back and began making her way out of Erebor.

* * * * * *

It was a beautiful spring day as Ariel walked the streets of the city of Dale. She decided to make one other stop before visiting Rita. Hopefully, Dermet will be home to receive her. She wondered about Cora’s whereabouts.

Before long, she was standing at the door of Dermet’s residence. She debated whether it was wise to see him considering their last exchange—but she reminded herself that he believed her to be Cora.

She knocked on the door and someone answered it promptly. It was Nell, his maid.

“Milady?” She asked hesistantly. Undoubtedly, Nell thought she was Cora.

“I am Ariel; Cora’s sister. Is Dermet home?” Ariel inquired.

“Oh! You are her twin!” Nell exclaimed with surprise. “Yes. He is about to go into town shortly to handle his business affairs. If you kindly wait one moment, I will see if he can spare a few minutes for you.” Nell disappeared inside the house as Ariel waited patiently.

She was surprised when she saw Dermet appear at the door. 

“Ariel? Is it really you?” He asked in a pleasant voice.

“Yes.” Ariel smiled. “Do you have a few minutes to talk?”

“Certainly. Please do come in.” Dermet invited her in.

Ariel sat on one of the sofas while Dermet sat on a chair beside it. Nell brought a tray of coffee which she set on the table before them. She diligently poured coffee into two cups before retreating to the kitchen.

“Dermet, I have a confession to make.” Ariel began.

“Whatever do you mean?” He raised an eyebrow at her, somewhat confused by the statement.

“It was not Cora who was taken prisoner to Erebor that night. She asked me to pretend to be her while she visited a sick friend.” She explained.

Dermet was speechless as Ariel’s words sunk in. 

“She claimed that you wouldn’t allow her to visit this dying friend…” Ariel continued.

“Cora is a liar.” Dermet said angrily. “She deceived you just as she has deceived others. She has no female friends and if she did, I wouldn’t prevent her from visiting them—much less a dying friend.”

Ariel hated to have her nagging suspicions confirmed—Cora had taken her for a fool.

“Then she had to have known she was going to be arrested.” Ariel observed.

“I don’t see how she could’ve known. I had a private discussion with Brandon and Thorin—unless one of them alerted her of the impending arrest. Thorin had no reason to alert her as he was the one issuing the arrest for the attempted murder of his nephew. Brandon—I simply cannot fathom that he would tell her.” Dermet was puzzled by the whole thing.

“So it is true that she committed this atrocity…attempted murder.” Ariel no longer knew the woman she called her sister.

“She is the only suspect and now she is on the run or hiding somewhere. This isn’t good. If she is not found, she will resurface and harm someone else. Ariel, your sister is a very sick woman. I could list all the vile things she has done, but there simply isn’t enough time in the day to cover it.” Dermet said with frustration.

Ariel remembered something she wanted to ask Dermet. “Thorin’s nephew mentioned to me that she has a stab wound on her abdomen. She told him you were responsible for that. Is that true?”

Dermet shook his head, visibly furious. “I can’t believe she is now blaming me for that…she was missing for several days when she finally reappeared, her gown torn and stained with blood. She said something about being attacked and held against her will by some unknown man from whom she managed to escape. I don’t believe a word of it. She was probably enjoying her time with one of her lovers and tried to hide the affair from me by concocting this story.”

“How do you explain the stabbing?” Ariel was rattled by the farfetched story.

“I believe she did it herself. She stops at nothing to be deceitful or have her way.”

“Dermet…I don’t know what to say. I’m sorry that you had to deal with all of this.”

“She’s not coming back here and if she tries, I will have her arrested. I am making arrangements to have her belongings removed from here. If there is anything you’d like to keep, please help yourself. It’s all in her bed chamber.”

Ariel nodded, disheartened by all that she had heard about Cora.

They briefly talked about her time away with the company of soldiers and her plans for the immediate future.

Dermet began to rise from his chair, signaling that he needed to be on his way. “I must hurry into town to handle some business matters. Nell can help you sort out Cora’s things. I wish we could have met under better circumstances.” He said good bye to Ariel before he left for town.

With Nell’s help, Ariel sorted through Cora’s belongings and in the end settled for a few gowns, shoes, and other articles of clothing since Cora had tossed away all of her belongings with the sale of their parent’s home. She squeezed everything into a small bag.

Ariel yearned for a hot bath and a change of clothes. As wonderful as last night had been, she needed to erase all traces of it; otherwise, her heart would begin to betray her.

The hot bath help soothe her sore body, another reminder of the night she spent with Thorin. She caught herself thinking about him and quickly quashed those thoughts. She slipped into a light blue gown, thanked Nell, and was on her way to the market with her bag in tow. 

The crowds grew larger as she approached the vibrant market; people were peddling their goods while countless shoppers moved from merchant to merchant. Soon she spotted the quaint shop that belonged to Rita. It was recently painted white with a prominent blue wooden sign on top with the word “Apothecary” painted in pale yellow.

Ariel entered the shop. Rita was in the back tending to a customer. She decided to stand in a corner and wait until Rita was finished.

The customer finished paying and began making her way out of the shop. Rita saw Ariel before she had a chance to speak. Ariel saw the trepidation on her face.

“Hi Rita. It’s Ariel.” Ariel clarified. Rita’s face lit up instantly. Her earlier reaction spoke volumes about Cora.

The old woman embraced Ariel, genuinely happy to see her.

“It’s so good to see you, Ariel. You remind me so much of your mother. I miss her so much.” She said a bit melancholy. “So you have returned. What do you plan to do?”

“I don’t mean to impose but I was hoping to stay with you for a bit. Cora sold the house and I have nowhere to stay.” Ariel explained.

“Of course, darling. You’re like a daughter to me. That Cora…I can’t believe she sold the house.” Rita had a look of disapproval on her face.

“Thank you, Rita. This will be a tremendous help for me.” Ariel smiled kindly at her.

“Well it’s a good thing you caught me when you did. I’m closing the shop early today as I’m heading to Laketown for a few days to see my new grandson.”

“Krista had a baby?” Ariel asked delightedly.

“Yes…a week ago. I have been so busy with the shop that I've not had a chance to visit her.” Rita shook her head with a sigh.

“I can help with the shop while you’re away.” Ariel offered. As a young girl, she used to help Rita and her mother with the shop until she went away last year.

“That won’t be necessary. You just returned and you should try to settle down and relax a bit. I’m sure being on the battlefield was no garden party for you.” She fretted.

Rita closed the shop and placed a sign on the door indicating her return date. They made their way to her house.

Before long, they were inside the house. Rita heated the teapot on the stove for Ariel while she readied the guest chamber. Once she was done, she collected the bags for her visit to Laketown.

“Make yourself at home, dear. Had I known you were going to be here, I would have asked my maid to stay while I was away.” Rita said regrettably.

“It’s quite all right. I’m very self-sufficient.” Ariel assured her.

Rita handed her bags to the coachman who placed them in the carriage before he helped her inside. She gave Ariel a quick wave before the carriage departed. Ariel was standing at the door as she watched the carriage disappear, wishing her friend had not gone away.

Ariel made herself dinner that evening and then settled on the sofa with a book. She had a difficult time focusing on her reading as her mind tenaciously drifted to the King—the one to whom she surrendered her virtue. She silently chided herself as she put the book away and decided to turn in for the night. It was a while before she drifted into a dreamless slumber.

She did not remain in this state for long when a loud, crashing sound awoke her. Ariel sat up on the bed, her heart thumping loudly against her chest. The window next to the bed was wide open and she noticed a figure moving slowly towards her in the darkness. She feared a burglar had entered the house.

“Who’s there?” Ariel cried out with panic.

She heard what sounded like laughter coming from the figure that continued to approach her.

“It’s your sister! You silly goose!” Cora laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

Ariel immediately lit one of the candles in the room; the bright glow revealing Cora who was smiling at her with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

“Aren’t you happy to see me? Come on…give your dear sister a hug.” She held out her arms to Ariel.

Ariel slowly approached her sister and, without any warning, she slapped Cora across the face.

Cora gasped as she placed a hand to her cheek to rub the sting, her eyes and mouth wide open with shock. “What was that for?”

“Cora, do not play games with me. You set me up to go to prison for you. Do you have any idea what I had to endure because of your lies? I thought I was protecting you.” Ariel yelled at her.

Cora shook her head. “Are you really that stupid? Why would you continue to pretend to be me when you were arrested?”

Ariel looked at her incredulously. “So you don’t deny it.”

“Ariel…here are the facts. I was leaving on the day you arrived. If you recall, I had no idea you were planning to stop by. I knew nothing of this arrest…it was a coincidence that it occurred on the day I departed.”

“Don’t lie to me. I also know you lied about your little sick friend.” Ariel said angrily.

Cora took a deep breath. “So you spoke to Dermet…well it wasn’t entirely a lie. My sick friend was a he—not a she. Would you have agreed to cover for me if you knew that?”

Ariel only stared at her, barely containing her anger.

“Come on, Ariel. Don’t be angry with me. I’ll admit I had many affairs but that’s because Dermet was not making me happy…you saw firsthand that we had separate sleeping quarters.” Cora took a seat on the bed, by the footboard. She patted the space next to her. “Please sit down so we may talk.”

Ariel sat by the headboard, far away from Cora.

“Please sit closer.” Cora said gently.

“I’m fine where I am.” Ariel said coolly.

“Very well then. Ask me anything. I’ll tell you the truth.” Cora said softly.

“Where did you go that day?” Ariel asked her steadily.

“To Bree…to visit someone who was once my lover. He is very ill.” Cora appeared saddened.

“How did you end up at Rita’s house if you knew nothing of the arrest?” Ariel challenged her.

“I did learn about it when I returned. I was going to break into Rita’s shop until I saw the sign on the door. I figured she was out of town so I came here instead.”

“You have an explanation for everything. Don’t you?” Ariel asked her with contempt.

“Dermet has poisoned your mind against me…hasn’t he?” Cora asked sadly.

“Speaking of poison…did you poison Kili?”

“Of course not! What reason would I have to poison someone so young and innocent? I liked him a lot but I had to break it up. He’s young and not very discreet.” Cora continued to defend herself adeptly.

“You have to turn yourself in. You are still wanted at Erebor.” Ariel said to her.

“Not until I obtain proof of my innocence.” Cora shot back at her.

“How do you suppose you’ll do that?”

“I have documents…contracts that Dermet drew up to engage the services of people to spy on me and frame me. You realize he is doing this to me because he is furious about the affairs. I’ll admit it…I was unfaithful to him, but I’m not a murderer.”

“Do you have these so called contracts with you?” Ariel challenged her.

“No. I had to hide them in the woods. I want you to have them since you are the only person I can trust. If I take those documents to Erebor, I know they will confiscate them and I will have no way to defend myself. I have to count on you to defend me…to hold on to the documents for safekeeping.”

Ariel did not know what to believe anymore. Cora scooted closer to her on the bed and held her hand in her own.

“Ariel, we are sisters. Mom and Dad are dead. We are the only family we have. We have to stick together.” She hugged a reluctant Ariel. “I love you. I would never hurt you…I’m sorry about what happened to you at Erebor. I didn’t intend for you to get hurt.”

“As soon as we retrieve those documents, we will head straight to Erebor where you will turn yourself in.” Ariel said sternly.

“I will…but please promise me that you will keep the documents and not share them with anyone else. It is all I have to prove my innocence.”

“If these documents exist, I will keep them for you. I just hope you’re not lying to me.” Ariel eyed her suspiciously.

“I swear on our parents’ graves. It is the truth.” Cora said emphatically as she hugged her twin tighter and kissed her cheek. “You’re all I have, Ariel.”

Ariel remained silent as she tried to understand the stranger sitting next to her.

“I’m exhausted…any chance I can get some sleep here?” Cora asked her.

“You can have the bed. I’ll sleep on the sofa.” Ariel offered.

“No. Please stay with me. Don’t leave me here alone.” Cora begged her.

“Clean up that mess you made.” Ariel was looking at the overturned table below the open window. One of Cora’s bags was sitting next to it.

Cora immediately cleaned up the mess and closed the window. When she finished, she lied next to Ariel on the bed.

As soon as Cora was fast asleep, Ariel moved to the sofa in the drawing room.

* * * * * *

It was morning and Thorin was in the work chamber behind his desk. Before him were Balin and Bofur discussing the upcoming celebration of their recent victory against the Orcs. Thorin could hear them talking but his mind was far away. He couldn’t stop thinking about Ariel. Why would she allow him to take her virtue when she was planning to run away from him?

“What do you think of the idea?” he heard Bofur asking him, bringing him back to the present.

“I’m sorry. Can we do this later?” Thorin responded.

Balin and Bofur looked at each other with puzzled expressions on their faces then nodded at Thorin.

“Certainly. We’ll talk this afternoon.” Balin offered as he and Bofur rose from their seats.

“Please ask Dellan to see me.” Thorin added before they left.

Dellan was in the kitchen overseeing the preparation of the afternoon meal. She busied herself with some chopping while she gave orders to the kitchen staff.

She was thinking about Ariel’s sudden departure yesterday morning, but she was mostly confounded by the King’s reaction. He did not once inquire about Ariel or her whereabouts. Dellan was inclined to believe that he did not care—except that his eyes betrayed his preoccupation with Ariel.

“Dellan, the King would like a word with you.” Bofur called out to her from the kitchen entrance.

Dellan held her breath as she suspected this wasn’t a request for some menial task.

“Does he need something from the kitchen?” she asked Bofur, as a way to confirm her suspicions.

“He didn’t say. Do you suspect anything out of the ordinary?” Bofur asked her, remembering how completely removed the King behaved during their meeting.

“I’m sure it’s nothing.” She didn’t want to give him any information, knowing that he would share it with the rest of the company.

When Dellan arrived at the entrance of the work chamber, Thorin did not seem to notice her.

“You call for me, my lord?” She announced herself.

Thorin looked up distracted and surprise to see her standing there.

“Come in. Please close the door behind you.”

Dellan did as told and took a seat across from the King’s desk.

“Where is she?” He asked her, his voice betraying a hint of anxiety.

“She is in Dale…staying with a family friend.” Dellan stated plainly while carefully observing his reaction.

“Who is this friend?” He really wanted to ask her if this friend was male or female.

“Her name is Rita. She owns a shop in the market center.” Dellan said almost reading his mind.

He nodded, looking down at his desk, his eyes fixed on some imaginary spot there.

Dellan seized the opportunity to dig a little further, “Is everything all right, my lord? Is there anything I can do to help?”

It was a while before he responded. Dellan could tell he was struggling to search the right words.

“Why did she flee? Was it something I said…or did?” He asked softly.

“No, my lord. You did nothing wrong…she was just afraid.” Dellan reassured him.

“What could she possibly fear?” Thorin ask with a puzzled expression on his face.

“She feared having her heart broken…she didn’t want to be one of the others.” Dellan tried to explain.

“Did she say that to you?” He was anxious to know more.

“She did. I tried to convince her to stay…but my efforts were in vain. I realize now that it is impossible for me to convince her.” Dellan said deliberately.

“What exactly do you mean?” He asked with mounting anxiety, which he no longer bothered to conceal.

“Only you can convince her, my lord.” Dellan hoped her words had the right effect on him.

Thorin only stared at her questionly. “How can I possibly do that? She ran away from me…isn’t that evidence that she doesn’t wish to talk to me?”

Dellan could not help smiling to herself. Sometimes the brightest of males were also the most ignorant about the nature of females.

“Not at all, my lord. She only needs your assurance that she is different; that you will not tire of her and toss her aside.” Dellan explained carefully.

“I see…” he said thoughtfully. “I think I know what I must do. I will need your help.” His eyes were filled with determination.

“Anything, my lord.” Dellan smiled at him.

* * * * * *

Dermet was enjoying his cup of coffee while rifling through some business documents when there was an unexpected knock on the door. He rose from the sofa and walked with a slight limp to the door. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see his childhood friend standing before him this early in the morning.

“Bard? To what do I owe the pleasure?” He asked the King of Dale who was accompanied by two of his personal guards. He was wearing a somber expression on his face. Dermet suspected this wasn’t a social call.

He wondered if this had anything to do with Cora. Did her reckless life finally caught up with her? Was she murdered by her current lover?

“May I come in for a moment? I’m afraid I have some difficult news to share with you.” Bard said in a serious tone.

“Of course. Do come in.” Dermet invited him in.

Bard turned to his guards. “Please wait out here.”

The two men were soon sitting on the sofas directly across from each other. Judging from the awkward silence, it was evident to Dermet that Bard was having a difficult time with the information he had to share with him.

“Bard, whatever it is…I can handle it.” Dermet assured him. Now he knew with certainty that this was about Cora.

“Earlier this morning, my guards discovered Brandon’s dead body in the cabin of his boat. It is believed that he was murdered last night—he was stabbed in the chest. There was no sign of a struggle which leads us to believe that he was killed while he was asleep.”

Dermet shook his head slowly. He was stunned by the news; not at all what he was expecting to hear. He had a strange feeling that Bard had more to tell him.

“Who could have done this?” he asked him.

Bard looked down at the floor. He took a deep breath before making eye contact with his friend.

“We believe it was your wife, Cora.”


	15. Chapter 15

Ariel was making breakfast while Cora began to awake. She joined Ariel in the kitchen when the aroma of coffee reached her. She poured herself a cup and drank from it while she watched her sister beating some eggs in a bowl.

“Someone’s at the door.” Cora said to Ariel.

“I didn’t hear anything.” Ariel replied as she continued to beat the eggs.

The second knock was much louder and this time Ariel heard it. Cora had a worried expression on her face.

“Are you expecting anyone?” she asked Ariel.

“No.” Ariel shook her head. “Stay in the bed chamber while I answer the door.”

Cora did as her sister instructed.

Ariel answered the door and was surprised to find Dellan on the other side of the door.

“Good morning, Dellan. How may I help you?” Ariel was dreading the purpose of Dellan’s visit.

“Hello, Ariel. King Thorin would like to invite you to dinner tonight.” Dellan beamed.

Ariel hesitated before she responded. “I thought I made myself clear the other day.”

“Ariel, please give him a chance…at the very least hear what he has to say. You have nothing to lose.” Dellan tried very hard to convince her.

Ariel could only stare at Dellan as she struggled with her own conflicting thoughts.

“Don’t be afraid, Ariel.” Dellan said softly.

Ariel slowly nodded at her. “I accept.” 

“We’ll have the carriage come for you at six this evening.” Dellan said cheerfully.

The mention of a carriage caused Ariel to panic knowing that Cora was with her.

“That won’t be necessary. I have errands to run…I’ll make my own way to Erebor.”

“Oh…as you wish then.” Dellan replied.

Ariel said good bye to Dellan before she closed the door. Cora was standing nearby.

“Didn’t I ask you to stay in the bed chamber?” she chided her.

Cora ignored the question, “Who was that?”

“That was Dellan, the King’s head servant.” Ariel replied, wondering how much Cora had heard.

“This is really exciting…Thorin inviting you for dinner. I see things weren’t so bad for you at Erebor after all.” Cora gave her a mischievous smile.

“It was nothing.” Ariel brushed her off.

“I don’t believe that for a second.” Cora smiled. “Please do tell…I want all the details. First of all, why is he inviting my sister for dinner? Did something happen between you two?” Cora asked wide-eyed.

“It’s just a friendly dinner.” Ariel said nonplussed.

“Just a friendly dinner? Is that why Dellan was practically begging you to dine with him?”

“So you were eavesdropping?” Ariel accused her.

“Yes…guilty. But tell me, what did happen between you? Did you sleep with him, Ariel?” Cora seemed intrigued.

Ariel ignored her as she made her way to the kitchen. She poured the scrambled egg mixture onto the heated skillet.

“Ariel…talk to me. We used to tell each other everything. This was your first time, wasn’t it?” she ran her hand down Ariel’s hair.

“Yes, it was.” Ariel responded tersely.

“Did you tell him that?” Cora asked curiously.

“No.”

“Why not? It would have been less painful for you if he knew.”

Ariel shrugged her shoulders. “It doesn't matter. I’m sure he knows by now.”

“Well…how was it? Better yet…how was he?” She smiled slyly.

Ariel hesitated before responding to her. “It was wonderful.” And she couldn’t stop thinking about him, she thought.

Cora raised her eyebrows at her, “Is that all you’re going to tell me? No details?”

“I’m done talking about this.” Ariel said quietly.

“Sorry…didn’t mean to pry. But this is actually good; the King favors you...it will help you plead my case for me.” Cora said with renewed hope.

“We shall see.”

* * * * * *

Dellan had finished her errands in Dale and was just returning to Erebor. She had a very important dinner to organize, but not before she briefed the King.

She was heading to his work chamber when she ran into him in the hallway talking to Dwalin. As soon as Thorin spotted Dellan, he exchanged a few quick words with Dwalin before dismissing him. As Dellan approached him, Dwalin nodded at her and walked away, most likely headed for the mines which he supervised with Balin.

Thorin looked at her expectantly, almost trying to contain himself. “How did it go?”

Dellan smiled with delight. “She has accepted, my lord.”

The hint of a smile appeared on his face. “Well done, Dellan. I trust all else is in order.”

“Indeed, as you requested, my lord.”

* * * * * *

It was late afternoon when Ariel began dressing for dinner. Cora was in the drawing room pacing restlessly. No doubt, her impending arrest was weighing heavily on her.

“I’m ready.” Ariel announced as she threw a hat at Cora. “Wear it so we are not easily recognized.” 

Cora eyed the old hat with disdain but put it on her head without protesting. Ariel also wore one of Rita's hats.

Ariel knew she was taking a huge gamble by taking a detour with Cora into the woods. As much as she disapproved of Cora’s behavior and lifestyle, she was her only living relative and deep down inside she still loved her, flaws and all.

They walked quietly and inconspicuously down the street as they headed towards the area where Cora claimed she hid the documents that would refute the allegations against her.

“Do you remember when Mom used to read us bedtime stories?” Cora asked Ariel.

“Yes. Please stop talking. I don’t want to draw attention to ourselves.” Ariel hissed at her.

Cora sighed, “You’re so uptight, Ariel.”

Ariel ignored the comment and continued walking.

Within an hour’s time, they entered the wooded area with Cora leading the way.

“Where are these documents? How much further do we have to go?” Ariel inquired.

“I placed them inside a tree hollow—we’re almost there.” Cora waved her on.

Before long, Ariel spotted and old massive tree with a hollow near its base. She thought this must be the tree.

“I’ll check inside.” Cora said as she placed her arm inside the hole. Ariel watched her from a distance.

She soon retrieved what appeared to be several layers of leather skin tied together with long strips of the same leather.

“Help me untie these strips. The documents are inside.” Cora set the package on the ground as Ariel helped her untie it.

Once the package was completely untied, Ariel noticed a small stack of parchment which she began retrieving.

“You should read those carefully before we head into Erebor.” Cora cautioned her.

As Ariel began scanning the documents, her eyes widened with shock at what she read.


	16. Chapter 16

In her hands, Ariel was holding every document that identified her and the assets that were willed exclusively to her by her parents. Dread filled her heart as she fully understood the implication of this scenario. As she looked up from the documents, Cora smashed her forehead with a rock. Ariel felt a momentary flash of pain before she dropped face down to the ground. When she finally regained some consciousness, she felt Cora dragging her by her arms deeper into the woods.

Cora sat Ariel with her back against a tree and proceeded to tie her wrists behind the tree with the same leather strips she had used to bind the documents. Ariel was too stunned by the blow to struggle. Blood was streaming from the gash on her forehead.

“Dear sister…do you really think I’m going to turn myself in to the guards of Erebor? I will head to Erebor but I will do it as you, Ariel. I’m going to become you. With any luck, I’ll pick up where you left off with the King and he will marry me and make me his queen. Besides, I’m so much better in bed than you are. Don’t you know that’s all that matters to the male species?” Cora sounded very pleased with herself as she chatted away.

“You presume too much. Pretending to be me will not guarantee anything for you in Erebor.” Ariel said angrily, her head pounding furiously with pain.

“I have to disagree with you, Ariel. The King went through too much trouble to have his servant track you down for a dinner invitation. I know a little something about him, well…what I heard from his nephew, and he doesn’t do that for just anyone. You must have done something right, my dear sister. Which reminds me, I must thank you for sleeping with him, saves me the trouble of pretending to be a virgin. I would hate to have to cut my finger just to collect a few drops of blood for the bed sheet.” Cora said laughing without a care in the world as she continued to bind her sister’s wrists.

“Why Cora? Why do you hate me so much? What did I ever do to you but love you?” Ariel said softly.

“Oh dear! No—no. You are so mistaken. I don’t hate you at all. I just don’t want to go to prison. If I really hated you I would simply stab you in the heart and be done with it. But as you can see, I don't have it in me to do it.”

“No. Instead, you’ll leave me to die a slow, cruel death in the woods.” Ariel said miserably as she began to regret her decision to help her sister, instead of turning her in as Thorin had instructed her.

“Well that cannot be helped…we can’t have two Ariels walking around Dale, or Erebor for that matter.”

“Do you really think you can get away with this?” Ariel asked her.

“It shouldn’t be too difficult. We look identical and I have all the documents that prove that I am you.” Cora said confidently.

“You have a scar that I don’t have.” Ariel mentioned to Cora while purposely omitting any mention of the scars on her own back.

“Oh that.” Cora laughed. “It’s gone. You see this elf friend of mine removed it. That was an interesting affair…or should I say boring. Elves are not too exciting which is why I opted to sail away with Brandon. But then he ended up being a burden…wanted me to divorce Dermet and marry him…I just had to get rid of him. He was giving me such a headache.” She shook her head with disgust.

Cora stood up and straightened her gown while tossing the hat Ariel made her wear earlier. She then briefly bent down to kiss Ariel's cheek.

Ariel visibly cringed at the gesture. She couldn't believe she once shared a womb with this diabolical woman.

“I must go now. Wish me luck.” Cora waved at Ariel as she gingerly made her way out of the woods.

* * * * * *

Meanwhile, back at Erebor there was a great deal of commotion over a mining accident caused by a partial collapse of one of the caves deep in the mountain. No one could determine if there were any fatalities. Thorin was alerted by Balin of the accident and he quickly made his way down there to personally oversee the recovery. 

The dinner with Ariel was weighing heavily on his mind. He feared he would have to miss it if the mines kept him occupied for hours as was the unpredictable nature of these accidents. Perhaps Dellan can persuade her to spend the night at Erebor so she can meet him for dinner tomorrow. He feared if she returned home tonight, she would never return to him again. Hopefully, she was understanding of the pressing matter at hand and would not try to run from him as she did before.

It was close to seven when Cora arrived at the front gate. She approached one of the guards standing watch.

“Good evening. My name is Ariel and I’m here to meet the King for dinner.” She introduced herself as she smiled at the guard sweetly. 

The guard nodded and asked one of the servants nearby to alert Dellan. 

“Please wait out here until Dellan arrives.”

“Certainly.” She said in her charming manner.

After a few minutes wait, Dellan appeared at the entrance with a big smile on her face. 

“Ariel, I’m so happy you could make it. Please come this way.” Dellan extended her arm to her.

Cora happily joined her. “This is going to be easy.” She thought to herself.

Just as they were walking down the corridor, they ran into Fili and Kili who both smiled and nodded hello at her. Cora stared at Kili momentarily.

“Damn him,” she said silently to herself. She considered his survival a personal failure. Perhaps she will have the opportunity to rectify that while she was here.

Cora continued to smile graciously as she walked down the hall with Dellan.

“Ariel, there is a change of plans due to a mining accident which has kept the King occupied most of the afternoon through the evening. I was wondering if you would be so kind as to spend the night in one of our guest chambers. We can reschedule the dinner for tomorrow night.”

Cora was very disappointed at this bit of news. She was looking forward to spending time with the King tonight.

“It is no trouble at all…whatever is convenient for the King.” She smiled at Dellan.


	17. Chapter 17

The air was beginning to cool as night fell. Ariel feared she would die of exposure before she was killed by some wild animal. Just as she agonized over her fate, she heard an animal howling in the distance—a wolf perhaps. She could not tell what it was but her heart began racing with fear. Ariel renewed her efforts of scrapping her bindings against the tree bark. Her arms ached and she felt rawness on her wrists which were bleeding from all the scrapping she was doing.

Ariel wondered if Cora managed to deceive everyone in Erebor with her new identity. Most of all, she wondered if the King himself was deceived. Did they have dinner together? What happened after dinner? Ariel could not bear to think about it.  
She remained perfectly still as she heard what sounded like animal footsteps—more than one. As she listened closely, her fear turned into horror. This was not one four-legged animal or two; it was an entire pack and it was headed straight for her.

* * * * * *

Dellan escorted Cora to one of the guest chambers while she talked to her about the unfortunate mining accident which has kept the King preoccupied. He needed to be close to the site as a way of obtaining news of his workers firsthand. The well-being of his people was of the utmost importance to him.

Cora wished the old hag would shut up. She was starting to get on her nerves. If she ever became queen, the first thing she would do is get rid of her.

“The chamber is ready for your use. If you need anything, I have assigned Lily to personally assist you. I do hope you sleep well tonight. Again, please accept my apologies on behalf of the King for postponing dinner.” Dellan said regrettably, hoping Ariel would not have a change of heart during the night.

“Thank you, Dellan. You have been most helpful. Would it be possible to have Lily escort me to the kitchen? I have a craving for something but I’m not sure what that is. Perhaps if I may see what’s available, it may help me decide.”

“Why don’t you let Lily bring up a few things from the kitchen? There is no need for you to trouble yourself like this.” Dellan suggested.

“It’s no trouble at all. Besides, it will keep my mind from getting restless and fretting over the King.” Cora explained cunningly.

“Oh dear! You are not having second thoughts? Are you?” Dellan began to worry.

“Not at all. I just would like to keep myself busy so as not to allow my mind to wander off. That’s all.” 

“Not to worry. As a matter-of-fact, here is Lily.” Dellan motioned to Lily who quickly approached them.

“Lily, please escort Ariel to the kitchen.”

Lily nodded at Dellan as she addressed Cora. “Please follow me.”

Cora followed Lily as she kept a close eye on Dellan who was heading in the opposite direction from them. She needed to be at least one step ahead of her.

“Does Dellan sleep on this level?” She asked Lily curiously.

“No milady. Her bed chamber is in the servants’ quarters with all the other servants. This is the guest level and two levels above us are the King’s quarters as well as the chambers of his advisers and nephews.” Lily tried to be helpful.

Cora made a mental note of this information as they made their way into the kitchen. Lily proceeded to explain where all the various food items were stored, as well as the utensils and dishes.

“Lily, can you retrieve a plate for me from the cabinet while I cut some bread for myself.” Cora asked her as she picked up a large knife and began cutting through a loaf of bread.

While Lily was rummaging through one of the cabinets, she took the knife and carefully slipped it inside her gown’s bodice.

Lily brought her a plate which Cora used to place the slice of bread she cut earlier.

“Thank you, Lily. I will be fine with this. I’d like to return to my bed chamber now.”

Cora continued to pry more information out of Lily, specifically about the location of the bed chambers of certain individuals.

Once she was alone in her guest chamber, she removed the knife from its hiding place in her bodice and placed it under the bed mattress.

She slipped into the cotton night gown that was left for her on the bed and got under the covers. Cora left the slice of bread on the plate untouched on the table across the bed.

Sometime during the middle of the night, Cora left her bed. The hallway was quiet; she hoped everyone was in bed by this hour. She grabbed the knife under the mattress and took a quick peek out the hallway—all was clear. She stepped out into the hallway barefoot, without bothering to put a robe over her sheer cotton night gown. She kept the knife well-hidden under her arms which she kept crossed over her chest.

Before long, Cora arrived at her desired destination. She quietly opened the door to find a sleeping figure on the bed. The chamber was lit by a single candle on the small table next to the bed.

She wrapped her hand around the knife handle as she approached him. As Cora leaned in closer, she gently smoothed back the hair on Kili’s forehead. He sleeps so peacefully, she thought. She stared at him blankly for a moment and decided to put the knife away, under his mattress. She didn’t want to raise any suspicions this soon; she had a great deal of work ahead of her.

Without a second thought, she slipped out of Kili’s chamber and headed to the one that mattered the most to her: the King’s quarters.

As she turned the corner she saw two guards posted next to the double doors. This was not going to be easy but Cora loved a challenge and nothing was going to deter her from her mission.

As she made her way to the King’s quarters, one of the guards called out to her.

“What are you doing here?” he asked in a harsh voice.

“My name is Ariel and I’m here to see the King?” She was not going to be intimidated by him or anyone.

“The King is not to be disturbed.” The guard shot back at her.

“Tell him that I am here to see him. He was expecting me today. Or should I tell him tomorrow that you turned me away?” She said in a not so pleasant tone.

The guard backed off reluctantly as he turned to knock on the door. It wasn’t long before Thorin answered the door.

“What is it?” she heard his deep voice behind the door.

The guard cleared his throat, “Ariel is here to see you.”

There was no response but the door began to open slowly. Cora seized the opportunity to move closer to the door so she was within his line of vision.

She spotted the King at the door, still dressed in his royal garments, not quite ready for bed yet.

His eyes immediately lit up when he caught sight of her.

Cora slowly walked up to him, “I had a dreadful nightmare...I cannot fall asleep.” She spoke to him in her most demure voice.

Thorin stared at her without saying a single word. He opened the door wider, inviting her in.

She smiled at him as she stepped across the threshold and entered his quarters. Thorin closed the door behind her.


	18. Chapter 18

In the darkness, Ariel could make out some type of four-legged creatures running in her direction. They have spotted her and now they were coming for her, she despaired.

Ariel remained perfectly still as she picked up another sound—the voices of men. It was then that she discovered the animals were merely dogs—bloodhounds. They surrounded her and began barking loudly, alerting their masters of their discovery. She recognized the men approaching her; they were guards from Dale. Ariel sighed deeply with relief.

“Are you all right?” One of the guards called out to her.

“Yes. Please untie me!” Ariel cried out.

As Ariel’s wrists were being untied by the guards, she gave them an account of her sister’s actions which brought her here.

“We are searching for Cora…the dogs tracked her scent to this place. She is suspected of killing Brandon.” The guard explained to Ariel. She remembered Cora mentioning how she had to get rid of Brandon. She didn’t realize at the time that Cora meant this in the literal sense.

“I believe Cora is in Erebor and has assumed my identity.” She informed the guard.

“We must retrieve her from Erebor and return her to Dale where she will be tried for her crimes.”

Ariel did not mention to him that her sister was also wanted at Erebor by order of the King. They can sort this out with the King of Erebor, she had enough to worry about.

The guards led Ariel out of the woods as they headed for Erebor.

* * * * * *

Cora’s eyes observed every move Thorin made. This was her way with the opposite sex; her superior observation skills allowed her to calculate her next move, just like a chess match.

The King had just closed the door to his quarters and was standing with his back against the door, his eyes fixing her on the spot. Little did Cora know that he too was calculating his next move. He found the woman he believed to be Ariel a little too brazen; coming to him in the middle of the night wearing a sleeping gown that left little to the imagination. He wondered what had changed since their last encounter. He was still reeling over her sudden departure. Thorin was having difficulty reconciling these two different behaviors.

“Why did you run away from me?” He asked her pointedly. Dellan had given him a plausible explanation but now he wanted to hear it directly from Ariel.

Cora was caught off guard by the question, feeling a bit rattled. It was a rare occasion when someone surprised her. She concluded that he was not in the best of moods tonight, given his preoccupation with the mining accident that occurred earlier. No need to worry; she could turn his mood around in no time.

“I was confused and afraid…” She tried to explain, not understanding what reason her idiot sister would have to flee from him.

“What were you afraid of? I don’t recall giving you any reason to run.” Thorin persisted, his blue eyes studying her keenly.

It was then that Cora realized that it was not going to be so easy to soften him up. In order to accomplish this, she had to make him hard first. Cora smiled at the possibilities.

“I am so sorry to have left without as much as an explanation. Please don’t be angry with me.” Cora spoke to him sweetly as she slowly turned her back to him and boldly walked in the direction of his bed. 

She hoped he would follow her. Her lips curled into a small smile of victory when she heard his footsteps following behind her.

“Today has been a very difficult day; I lost two workers in the mines.” He said after coming to a stop behind her.

Cora rolled her eyes, her back to him. The last thing she wanted to talk about was dead workers…there was nothing sensuous about that topic.

“Ariel, look at me when I speak to you.” His voice had suddenly taken an edge.

Cora turned slowly and smiled at him. “Forgive me, my lord. I have a lot on my mind, but certainly nothing as important as the lives of your workers.” She tried to redeem herself. Cora had to remind herself that she was not dealing with the average imbecile that she had become so accustomed to ensnaring. This powerful male was used to being in control and she was going to create that illusion for him without actually relinquishing control. After all, this was her chess match.

* * * * * *

Dellan hurried to the front gate after one of the servants alerted her that Dwalin needed her there. When she arrived, she found Dwalin and Bofur talking to some guards from Dale. As she drew closer to them, it appeared that they were arguing with the guards about something. Next to the guards, she spotted a familiar young woman who had blood on her forehead and was somewhat shaken. As soon as the woman met her eyes, she called her name.

“Dellan, it’s me…Ariel!” she cried out desperately.


	19. Chapter 19

Dellan remained paralyzed where she stood as it began to dawn on her that something was terribly wrong. She broke away from her moment of shock and walked closer to the woman who claimed to be Ariel.

“Dellan, my sister Cora was headed this way. Have you seen her? She has assumed my identity, leaving me to die in the woods.” Ariel feared Dellan would not believe her. She turned her back to her.

“You can check my scars if you doubt me.” Ariel offered her to take a look at her back.

Dellan did not need to check but having been tricked by Cora already, she was not taking any chances. 

“Please come into the hallway where the lighting is better.” Dellan asked her.

“She’s not going in there; she stays with us. We’re returning her to Dale where she will testify against Cora.” The guard stopped them.

Ariel was not to be deterred as she broke away from them and ran through the gate of Erebor and into the hallway. Dellan ran after her followed by Dwalin and Bofur. Dwalin yelled at the guards to shut the gates and keep the guards from Dale outside. In truth, it was forbidden for them to enter Erebor without the official approval of the King or the head of his guards. 

Dellan quickly checked Ariel’s back and was able to confirm her identity. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t take any chances.”

“Dwalin, I must alert the King that Cora is in Erebor impersonating Ariel.” Dellan informed him.

“I’ll have the guards arrest her.” Dwalin responded.

“She’s in the second guest chamber on the left.” Dellan added before rushing off to see the King. Ariel followed her.

Dwalin quickly ordered several of the guards to follow him to Cora’s guest chamber where they were to arrest her. No one was yet aware that Cora was in the King’s quarters.

“I see that my sister has managed to fool everyone around here.” Ariel commented as she walked along side Dellan.

“Unfortunately, yes. But take heart, he did not dine with her tonight. There was an accident in the mines that kept him away.” Dellan tried to reassure her.

“I feel as if I’m in a nightmare from which I cannot awake. My own sister tried to kill me.” Ariel said to Dellan.

“We should have the injury on your forehead taken care of. It looks terrible.” Dellan made a mental note to pick up some supplies after she talked to the King.

Ariel had forgotten how awful she must appear to others, but she didn’t care. She was alive and she was going to help stop Cora from harming anyone again.

* * * * * *

Thorin could not help but wonder that there was something very different about Ariel tonight. This was not the same demure woman he remembered. 

Cora took a step closer to him. “You look tired, my lord. It is late and you need your rest.” She placed a hand on the side of his arm. Thorin looked down at her hand and noticed that she was drawing closer to him. He allowed her to continue.

“You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow so I will wish you good night,” Cora drew closer in an attempt to kiss him good night and entice him into bed with her.

Thorin’s hand quickly shot to her neck and squeezed. Cora’s eyes widen with surprise as she tried to break away from him with no luck.

“What have you done with Ariel?” He asked her angrily as he applied pressure to her neck.

“What do you mean? Please stop it…you’re hurting me.” Cora gasped as her fingers tried to pry his hand off her neck.

Thorin knew this woman was none other than Cora. His Ariel did not behave like a wanton whore—she was very modest. Also, Ariel would have offered to help those injured in the mines.

He flung her to the floor with disgust. Cora coughed as she gasped for air. 

Just then, Thorin heard loud knocking on his door. He believed it was one of his personal guards alarmed by the noise in his quarters. As he opened the door, it was none other than Dellan accompanied by Ariel. He frowned when he noticed Ariel was injured.

“My lord, I must warn you that Cora—“ Dellan began to warn the King.

“Yes. I know.” Thorin cut her off. “Arrest the woman in my chamber!” he ordered his guards.

Ariel was crestfallen after she heard Thorin’s words. This only meant one thing—he had slept with Cora.

She saw the guards emerging from the King’s quarters with her struggling and screaming sister, who was wearing a flimsy sleeping gown. Ariel rushed at her in a maddening rage.

Ariel did not get too close to Cora because someone was restraining her. She tried desperately to break away without any success.

“Ariel, I don’t want you near her!” Thorin spoke firmly to her while holding her tightly in his arms. Ariel stopped struggling knowing that it was futile as she was no match for him physically.

Dwalin and Bofur were just arriving with the guards following behind them; they had just discovered that Cora was not in the guest chamber.

“Cora is wanted by the guards of Dale. They were demanding we release her to them.” Dwalin informed Thorin.

“She stays here.” Thorin shot back at him as he led Ariel into his quarters with Dellan following behind.

Thorin sat Ariel on the sofa in his sitting room. He was very upset to see her in her present condition. Cora was going to pay dearly for this.

“She has wounds that need tending. I will bring back some supplies.” Dellan informed Thorin.

Thorin simply nodded, his eyes still fixed on Ariel. Dellan headed out the door.

“How are you feeling, Ariel?” He asked her, concerned for her well being.

“A bit shaken…but I’ll survive.” She replied quietly as she briefly reflected on the day’s events that led her here. Ariel was having difficulty making eye contact with him knowing that he had slept with her sister. She was miffed that he was unable to tell the difference between them. Perhaps he knew but slept with her anyway…that would be worse, she thought.

“What’s the matter, Ariel?” He asked her softly, while gently lifting her chin. Ariel reluctantly looked into his eyes.

“Did you sleep with her?” Ariel blurted out without thinking. She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth.

Thorin smiled at her with amusement. “Would that bother you?” 

“I’m glad you find this so amusing.” Ariel said with annoyance—more annoyed with herself for asking him the question. 

“Don’t be upset, Ariel. Nothing happened between us.” He tried to reassure her, but Ariel was not too convinced.

“What was she doing in your chamber this late at night wearing only a nightgown?” She continued to press.

“Ariel…I’ve never seen you like this.” He said rising from the sofa, chuckling to himself.

Ariel followed him with her eyes as he disappeared into a room adjoining the bed chamber. She was annoyed that he was toying with her, knowing how upset she already was.

He emerged shortly, taking a seat beside her. She saw a wet cloth on his hand which he used to carefully dab at her forehead. Ariel flinched at first contact.

“Hold still,” he ordered her.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Ariel said softly, yet anxious to know.

“Are you jealous, Ariel?” He asked her casually as he continued to dab at her forehead, his eyes searching hers curiously.

Ariel blushed knowing that he was enjoying making her squirm. “I’m not.” She replied tersely as she broke eye contact with him.

Thorin smiled at her as he suspected that she was being less than truthful but he decided not to press the issue. She has suffered enough for one day.

“Cora came to me and I let her in. It was her behavior that convinced me she wasn’t you.” He explained.

Ariel felt somewhat relieved. “I see…”

“Now stop your worrying, Ariel. You need to rest and you’re spending the night with me.” He added with finality. Ariel realized that was an order.

Dellan knocked softly at the door before entering with Lily. She brought bandages for Ariel’s wrists as well as a bowl of hot water to clean the cut on her forehead. Lily was carrying a food tray for Ariel.

“Thanks, Dellan. I can take care of this myself.” Ariel was not used to anyone making a fuss over her, unless that person was Thorin, she suppressed a smile.

“Stop being stubborn and let Dellan take care of you.” Thorin admonished her. Ariel sighed and did as she was told.

“Dwalin is waiting for you in the hallway.” Dellan informed him.

Before leaving his quarters, Thorin gave Dellan one last piece of instruction, “When you are done, please make sure she goes to bed.” He nodded in the direction of his bed, leaving no doubt as to where he wanted Ariel to sleep tonight.

“Certainly, my lord.” Dellan replied while she continued to work on Ariel. She then asked Lily to bring Ariel a sleeping gown as well as anything else she would need for her overnight stay.

Thorin stepped outside the doors of his quarters to speak to Dwalin. He knew they were dealing with a delicate issue concerning the arrest of Cora. He may need to have a word with Bard tomorrow.

“He treats me like child.” Ariel said to Dellan, feeling a bit peeved.

Dellan chuckled. “Please do not take offense. He cares about you very much and this is how he shows it—by being protective of you. It is his way…he means no harm.”

Thorin was talking quietly with Dwalin in the hallway.

“One of the guards said that Cora is wanted in Dale for the murder of Brandon and attempted murder of Ariel.” Dwalin broke the news to him. Thorin was speechless as he wondered how Brandon managed to become tangled with this woman.

“I will have to send word to Bard tomorrow. I cannot release her to Dale. She tried to murder Kili and I demand justice for that.” Thorin was adamant about this. He also thought of Ariel and her close brush with death.

Thorin exchanged a few more words with Dwalin before he retired to his quarters. 

When he entered his bed chamber, Dellan was pulling the covers over Ariel who had just fallen asleep.

“She refused to eat, my lord,” Dellan gestured at the untouched food tray on the table.

“Thank you, Dellan.” He smiled kindly at his trusted servant. She picked up the trays before leaving his quarters.

Thorin sat on the bed as he watched Ariel sleep peacefully. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand before placing a kiss on her forehead.

He suddenly remembered there was one last thing he needed to do before he retired for the night.

Thorin stepped into the hallway and addressed his guards firmly.

“Do not allow Ariel to leave my quarters without me.”


	20. Chapter 20

Ariel awoke at the break of dawn to find herself in bed with the King who had his arms wrapped around her, hugging her close to his bare chest. Now this is how she would love to awake every morning, she smiled to herself with contentment. But wait, something was missing, she thought to herself.

It suddenly dawned on her that she was not wearing her sleeping gown. She remembered wearing one before she fell asleep last night. If something happened between them she would have remembered; she was not a heavy sleeper.

Ariel felt a certain discomfort in her stomach; she was hungry. Perhaps if she ran down to the kitchen she may find something to satisfy that hunger. She carefully disengaged herself from Thorin’s arms so as not to awaken him. As she quietly set her feet on the floor, she went about hunting for her sleeping gown. There was no sight of it in the chamber—neither on the furniture nor on the floor. She tried searching for the gown she wore yesterday without any success.

She was becoming frustrated when she heard him begin to stir. His eyes opened and he was looking straight at her, fully alert.

"What are you doing out of bed?" He demanded to know.

“What happened to the sleeping gown I was wearing last night?” She asked him pointedly, ignoring his question.

“I removed it.” He said casually.

“Why?” She frowned at him.

“So you wouldn’t run away.” He said matter-of-factly.

“You have no right.” Ariel replied with indignation. “I’m not your prisoner.” 

“You gave me no choice, or have you forgotten what you did the last time?” He pointed out to her.

“Where are my clothes? I need something to wear.” She was becoming impatient.

“I gave them to a servant who will return them at the appointed hour.” He said smugly.

“What makes you think I won’t try to leave without them?” She asked him angrily. 

“You won’t. You’re much too modest.” He seemed to be taunting her. “Besides the guards have strict orders not to allow you to leave my quarters without me.”

Ariel could not believe how controlling he was. It was infuriating.

Meanwhile, Thorin was enjoying watching her feminine curves and the way she glared at him defiantly.

“I’m hungry. I need to go to the kitchen.” Ariel tried a different approach.

“The servants will be here in an hour with breakfast. Now come back to bed.” He said as if to put an end to the discussion.

“No. Not until you get me something to wear.” She said defiantly.

“Ariel, stop behaving like a child.” The hint of impatience creeping into his voice.

“Then stop treating me like one.” She shot back at him.

“Please come back to bed.” He took on a softer tone. This time it worked, as she reluctantly made her way back to the bed. She lied on her side under the covers with her back to him.

She felt him reaching for her under the covers. He placed his arm around her waist, turning her over so she was lying on her back, closer to him.

“Don’t be angry, Ariel.” He whispered softly to her, as he smooth back her hair. She did not respond.

Ariel did not resist when he began kissing her lips, his tongue prying her mouth open as he began kissing her deeply while groping her breasts. He began positioning his body over hers, his hips pushing her thighs apart. 

His lips broke away from hers momentarily as he spoke to her in a firm tone, “You will not get away from me this time, Ariel.” Ariel could only stare at him, her own arousal rendering her speechless.

She noticed he was fully erect. Ariel had told herself she would never sleep with him again, but here she was, completely powerless against him. She wanted him more now than she did the last time they were together.

She gasped as he glided into her delicate flesh in one motion, his thrusts possessing a controlled roughness that made her wince. His fiery eyes were locked into hers, relishing her reaction. She wondered if this was his way of punishing her for her earlier act of defiance. It did not bother her for she enjoyed every bit of him; she wanted to give herself completely to him.

When they both climaxed together, Ariel could not suppress her cries of ecstasy as her body trembled uncontrollably. She heard him cry out her name as he grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled it back. They lied spent in each other’s arms. It was during this quiet moment, while lying in his arms with her head pressed against his chest, that Ariel bared her heart.

“I love you.” She said to him softly.

His arms tightened around her as he kissed the top of her head. He did not utter a single word to her.

Ariel felt her heart sink.


	21. Chapter 21

Ariel didn’t realize she had fallen asleep again until she awoke to Dellan and Lily going about their daily duties in the King’s quarters. She sat up, pulling up the covers to her chest as she scanned her surroundings; there was no sign of Thorin anywhere. Ariel felt a tug at her heartstrings as she remembered the three words she said to him earlier, but most importantly, she remembered he said nothing in return. She felt like the biggest fool.

“I suspect you must be famished seeing that you refused to eat last night.” Dellan commented when she noticed that Ariel was awake.

“I must be going.” Ariel replied.

Dellan frowned at Ariel’s response, wondering what had gone wrong. She was also very much aware of the King's strict orders not to allow Ariel to leave Erebor. Dellan did not wish for Ariel to discover this the hard way.

“Lily, please give us a moment.” Dellan said to the young servant. Lily nodded as she quietly stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

“What’s wrong, Ariel?” She seemed genuinely concerned as she took a seat beside her on the bed.

“This was a mistake.” Ariel appeared to be talking to herself.

“What exactly happened? I thought all was well.” Dellan tried to get some answers from her.

"I took leave of my senses..." Ariel whispered.

"Whatever do you mean by that?" Dellan thought Ariel was not making any sense.

“I told him I love him…he didn’t respond…he said nothing at all.” Ariel said sadly.

“Darling, you mustn’t despair about this. Where emotions are concerned, words do not often come so easily to the King. That is why you must rely on other things, such as his body language.” Dellan tried to comfort her.

“Dellan, I appreciate that you are trying to be so kind and helpful, but I believe the King does not see me as anything more than his little toy…something that entertains him for the moment. I cannot stay here and wait for my heart to be broken.” Ariel’s voice almost broke.

“My dear, what exactly did he do when you told him you love him?” Dellan asked her.

“He said nothing.” Ariel repeated.

“Ariel, that is not what I asked. I asked what did he do, not what did he say.” Dellan tried to get Ariel to focus, as she seemed quite distraught.

“He held me tightly and kissed the top of my head,” Ariel remembered the moment clearly. “I believe he felt sorry for me.” She added, feeling ashamed.

“Nonsense! What you just said is very telling. It wasn’t the right moment for him to say it. You caught him completely off guard. I don’t mean to be presumptuous, but I strongly believe you have the King’s heart.” Dellan said convincingly.

“How could you possibly know that?” Ariel still doubted her.

“I have served him for the past five years and I have never seen him treat anyone the way he treats you. I need you to trust me on this, Ariel. Please promise me that you will not allow your unfounded fears to overtake you.” Dellan implored her.

Ariel closed her eyes as she pondered taking a leap of faith. Dellan’s words were quite compelling; how could she ignore this loyal servant who knew him better than most in Erebor.

“All right. I will trust you. I will see this through.” Ariel replied with newfound resoluteness.

“I’m very happy to hear you say that.” Dellan sounded relieved.

“Where is the King?” Ariel asked curiously.

“He headed to Dale with Dwalin and a few of his guards, no doubt to address the matter concerning your sister. In the meantime, let me show you the gowns he asked me to pick up for you in Dale.” Dellan rose as she headed to the sitting room where she had placed the gowns.

Ariel was surprised by the King’s gesture.

Dellan proudly displayed the gowns to Ariel.

“This is the one you must wear to dinner with the King tonight.” She held up an elegant dark blue off-the-shoulder, long-sleeved gown. Its bodice was beautifully trimmed with gold thread and blue rosebuds.

“It’s very beautiful.” Ariel said as she admired the gown.

* * * * * *

The day sped by for Ariel as it soon became early evening. She wondered about Cora and her fate. Balin had asked her if she wanted to have a word with her sister, but Ariel refused to see her. She was not going to let Cora spoil her evening.

Dellan led Ariel to a dining hall which was normally reserved for those occasions when the King entertained special guests. The hall was gracefully adorned with statues, paintings, and tapestries. On this particular occasion, he was going to entertain her. Ariel couldn’t help feeling a bit overwhelmed.

There was a single round table in the middle of the hall covered with a white linen table cloth. The servants had arranged two place settings on the table. The the center of the table was illuminated by three candles held by a three-branched chamberstick made of brass.

Dellan gave Ariel’s hand a quick squeeze before she took a seat at the table. “The King will arrive shortly. He is just finishing a meeting with his advisers.”

Ariel nodded nervously, secretly wishing that Dellan didn’t leave her alone here. She couldn’t explain to herself why she felt so anxious about this dinner with the King. Perhaps this was the deciding factor for her.

“Relax. You look beautiful and I know the King will agree with me.” Dellan gave her these last words of encouragement before she took her leave.

Only moments later, Ariel heard footsteps approaching behind her. She turned on her seat expecting to see a servant but it was none other than the King. She was captivated by his royal presence.

“Ariel, I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.” He said lightheartedly.

Ariel smiled at him. “Not at all. I’ve only just arrived.”

“Please rise. I would like to have a good look at you.” His request was a playful one.

Ariel slowly rose from her chair, happy that Thorin was in a good mood. Perhaps his visit to Dale was a productive one.

His intense eyes drank in her beauty. He kissed her cheek while whispering in her ear, “You look quite ravaging, Ariel.”

Ariel couldn’t believe that he still had the ability to make her blush. She supposed it was the combination of his seductive blue eyes and his deep commanding voice which always rendered her weak at the knees.

The servants entered the hall carrying various dishes. One of the servants was carrying a large flask of red wine which he began pouring into the wine goblets on the table.

Thorin whispered something to one of the servants who in turned silently motioned to the others to leave the hall.

“You’re healing quite nicely.” He commented as he examined the cut on her forehead.

“I think it looked a lot worse than it was.” She explained casually, not wanting to focus on her injury.

“This reminds me of your sister and her fate.” Thorin said as he took a sip of his wine.

“Did everything go as planned in Dale?” Ariel she asked him.

“It did. King Bard was very reasonable, all things considered. He was not aware that Cora tried to poison Kili. He was very sympathetic and will leave her fate in my hands.” Thorin looked at her pensively.

“I know this means a great deal to you…she tried to murder your nephew, your kin.” Ariel stared at her plate, not knowing what else to say. They were discussing her sister and she wondered if he thought this would be a conflict for her.

“She is your sister…” He deliberately allowed his words to hang, waiting to hear her thoughts on the matter.

“Yes. Cora is my sister…my only living kin. That is why I so desperately wanted to believe in her. Now I know there is no good in her.” She admitted to him.

“I believe she caused you the greatest amount of harm. Don’t you agree?” He asked her unexpectedly.

Ariel was taken by surprise by his question as she did not consider that what Cora did to her would factor into the King’s decision.

“It is only a matter of opinion. You must think of your nephew first.” She said quietly.

Thorin smiled as he reflected on her selflessness which stands in stark contrast to her sister’s vileness.

“I have thought of Kili in all of this but I have decided to go in a different direction given the present circumstances.”

“How so?” She was confused by his last remark.

“I’m going to leave Cora’s fate in your hands. Whatever you decide, I will honor without question. That is how much I love you, Ariel.” His stunning eyes blazed with intensity.

Ariel caught her breath as she stared at him wide-eyed and speechless.


	22. Chapter 22

Time stopped for Ariel as she processed his words. She didn’t feel the tears that began running down her face—not until she felt him gently wiping them away.

Thorin rose from his chair while helping Ariel to her feet. He placed his arms around her as he hugged her tightly to his chest.

“I want you to be happy, Ariel.” He spoke softly to her.

“I am happy.” Ariel responded as she kissed his lips tenderly. He returned her kiss with the same tenderness.

“I fear you have me under some spell.” He teased her.

“I don’t possess such powers.” She laughed lightly. Then she thought about Cora. “How soon do you need my decision about Cora’s fate?”

“Tomorrow morning.” He replied.

“I cannot thank you enough for being so generous with me. I will give this matter serious thought tonight.” She assured him.

“I hope that’s not all you’ll be doing tonight.” He gazed at her with mischief.

Ariel laughed. “I suppose not.”

“Let’s eat. You appear to have lost some weight.” He patted her bottom.

She smiled at him as she took her seat.

“Besides, I have something else for you after we finish dinner.” He said casually as he settled into his chair.

“I think you have already spoiled me enough.” Ariel wondered what else he had in store for her.

“You better get used to it.” He smiled at her knowingly.

* * * * * *

As Ariel lied in bed that night, her head resting comfortably on his chest, she could not make herself fall asleep. Her body was exhausted from their hours of lovemaking but her mind was completely alert. She was not thinking about Cora’s fate; she had already decided that and will let him know in the morning. Ariel was thinking about the marriage proposal he sprang at her after dinner. It was a miracle she had not fainted, but she came very close. How could she have been so wrong about him, she kept asking herself over and over again. If she had only trusted Dellan from the very beginning, she would have saved herself a great deal of anguish.

Ariel felt so giddy with happiness; she almost felt guilty about being this happy. Perhaps this was her reward for all the suffering she had to endure with the passing of both parents, the dying soldiers she nursed on the battlefield, and her sister’s betrayal.

She felt him caress her bare back in his sleep. Ariel smiled as she slowly drifted to sleep.

The next morning, Ariel gave Thorin her decision on Cora’s fate which was to be carried out in the early afternoon. They both agreed that Ariel should deliver the news to Cora personally.

A guard escorted Ariel down to the dungeon where her sister was being held. Ariel had purposely chosen to have no contact with her sister since the night of her arrest. She was not looking forward to seeing her.

The guard brought Ariel before Cora’s cell. Her sister was lying on the cot but soon sat up when she heard the footsteps before her cell. She was completely disheveled and her skin was slightly pale. Cora glared venomously at Ariel.

“I see the King is treating you well.” Cora said as she eyed Ariel’s beautiful gown with envy.

Ariel smiled at her passively. “Indeed. We are to be married in late autumn, one week before Durin’s Day.”

“I should have killed you when I had the chance.” Cora could not suppress her hatred.

“Why? You didn’t do a very good job impersonating me. You couldn’t fool the King.” Ariel pointed out to her.

“Why are you here? Do you wish to gloat?” Cora rose from her cot and slowly approached the cell’s door. “Why don’t you stand a little closer so I can see you better?” Cora baited her.

Ariel remained rooted where she stood. The last thing she needed was another attack from her sister.

“The King has left your fate in my hands.” Ariel spoke deliberately.

“Then I take it you’re here to tell me that you have chosen to have me executed.” Cora scoffed.

“Quite the contrary, Cora. I have decided that you will become a servant for the rest of your life in Erebor. Someone will stop by this afternoon with your servant’s clothing and will escort you to your new duties.” Ariel explained to her.

Cora smiled to herself as she realized that there was still hope for her. It was better than being executed or to have to rot in this cell.

“I’m curious…why have you chosen to spare my life?” Cora thought her sister a fool.

“I thought you deserved another chance, but it will not be without punishment. You will no longer enjoy a life of leisure.” Ariel assured her.

“Will I have the opportunity to serve you or the King?” Cora asked curiously.

“No. You will not. Your duties will be much more menial than that. I must be going now. I will see you again this afternoon.” Ariel said before departing.

Cora returned to the cot as her mind began plotting her next move.

* * * * * *

Dellan was carrying Cora’s new clothing as she made her way to the dungeon with Ariel. Two guards followed closely behind them.

“I’ve already found a great seamstress in Dale who will be making your wedding gown.” Dellan mentioned to Ariel excitedly. This was a treat for Dellan as she had never had the privilege to assist in the preparations of a royal wedding.

“I should have never doubted you, Dellan.” Ariel smiled at the wise servant.

“Imagine what you would have missed if you had chosen to run away again?” Dellan chuckled and Ariel joined in.

The jailer unlocked Cora’s cell as Dellan handed her the clothing she was to wear. Ariel and Dellan chatted quietly while Cora changed into these clothes.

“I’m ready.” She said once she was finished dressing. She was anxious to leave the rotten cell and embrace her new life as a servant. If she behaved like a model servant, all would go very well with her. With any luck, she will catch them all with their guard down and move forward with her plan.

Ariel nodded at the guards who proceeded to remove Cora from the cell. They brought Cora before Ariel, each holding Cora’s arms firmly to prevent her from trying to escape or harm her sister.

“Cora, you will now be taken to your hanging outside the gate of Erebor.” Ariel informed her.

Cora thought she misheard her sister. “You said I was to be a servant.” Her heart was racing with rising panic; Ariel couldn't possibly lie to her.

“Yes, Cora. I did tell you that, but it was a lie.” Ariel’s face was expressionless.

“You lied to me.” Cora whispered, shocked beyond belief.

“You taught me well, my dear sister. Now I shall return the favor.” Ariel replied coldly. Then she looked at the guards, “Please take her to her hanging.”

As they escorted Cora away, she began begging for mercy. She tried to appeal to Ariel’s good-heartedness, but Ariel ignored her pleas. Cora no longer meant anything to her, not after she left her for dead in the woods.

She heard Cora wailing from a distance as the guards dragged her away.

“How are you feeling?” Dellan asked Ariel.

“I’m relieved. She will never harm anyone again.” Ariel replied without emotion. 

She had no desire to witness the hanging. Thorin was waiting for her in his quarters and that is where she preferred to be. Ariel began to make her way there.

When she entered the King’s quarters, he was in the sitting room seated on the sofa. His eyes lit up when he saw her. He rose from his seat and caught her in a warm embrace.

“Do you have any regrets, Ariel?” he asked her quietly.

“No. I have no regrets.” She replied with conviction.

“Good. Let’s leave this unpleasantness behind us so that we may begin planning our future together.” He smiled at her.

“I agree. Have I told you I love you today?” She spoke tenderly to him.

“Yes. You did…this morning. You talk in your sleep.” He teased her.

Ariel blushed as she laughed softly. “Well it doesn’t count if I don’t remember it.” Then she said softly, “Thorin, I love you with all my heart.” 

“And I love you, Ariel…far more than words will ever say.” He gently lifted her chin as he kissed her with loving tenderness.

______________________________________________

The End


End file.
